A Dragon in Heat: NOW COMPLETE!
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Things get wild, erotic, & crazy in the romance department when Saphira gets in heat. Can Eragon & his friends help her out before the bad guys take advantage of the situation? AU, Slash, Femlash, Straight Sex, Anal, Oral, Crude Language, The story is now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Saphira

**Announcement:** I don't own anything at all in the IC and even this idea is pretty much used already I'm sure. Also, it's not rated "M" without a good reason so I suggest any kids or the faint-hearted reading this should beware. Don't like; don't read! Last but not least, this is my first time writing something like this so I would appreciate genuine reviews to help me on my way. Comment if you want more chapters. :) So now – onto the fanfic!

**A Dragon in Heat**

Poor Eragon Shadeslayer never knew what to expect from a dragon in heat.

Oromis-Elda had always been brief on that subject. To make matters worse, his dragon was a _female_.

That made things all the harder since she-dragons are a heck of a lot more fierce during the mating season as opposed to male dragons.

Knowing that she would wreck havoc, raise eyebrows, and cause confusion and madness in general, Eragon had done it the easy way.

He had requested Lady Nasuada's permission to go for a week's time with Saphira to mourn the death of Glaedr and Oromis.

He was sad too that his masters were gone. Really sad. But there were pressing matters: A dragon was in heat and Eragon had to deal with the consequences.

Strangely enough, Arya had asked to accompany him and Saphira. He had agreed meaning to break the news to her in hopes of getting some answers.

After all, she was a female and would know about...that _time_ (Eragon felt very embarrassed here)...when odd things happened.

So it was that they had journeyed to a remote, hidden location in the Spine leaving Nasuada to clean up the mess of his departure.

She was a smart one, that woman, and had probably guessed the real reason for his desperate, heart-filled plea to leave.

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't!"_ She had whispered with a blush, pulling him aside discreetly.

She then ran off blushing furiously leaving him thoroughly bewildered.

_Why me?_ Eragon whined. _I'm only seventeen! Why does it always have to be some innocent-farm-boy-becomes-bad-ass-all-powerful-hero in these trying times? I wish this stupid war was over already!_

So caught up in his mental rant was he that he failed to notice a presence near him from behind.

_Hey sexy!_ A voice growled.

"Ah!" Eragon yelped, jumping forward with a start as hot breath touched his neck.

He spun around whipping out Brisingr only to find himself face to face with Saphira who was doing her very best to look like alluring, batting her eyelashes to boot.

Eragon just stood there, frozen from the surprise of it all. What in the Empire was happening to Saphira?

Next thing he knew, he had burst into a raucous laughter at the comical scene. Saphira, on the other hand, found nothing amusing at all and glared at him.

_Fine be that way, jerk!_ She fumed.

Eragon helplessly wheezed with laughter until great tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks leaving him standing in a small pond of water.

Saphira got so offended that she hissed dangerously and spun around whacking him with her tail so that he fell on his rear end. Leaving him panting and winded, she stormed off crashing through the trees and bushes.

When he had fully recovered, Eragon realized what a stupid thing he had done. Saphira, for some strange reason, was trying to mate with him (or flirt with him anyway) and he had just rejected her.

Even though there mere thought of inter-species sex was very obscene to the Rider, Eragon felt bad for offending her and knew this would cause a rift between them if he didn't resolve the situation instantly.

Heaving a sigh, he pulled himself up, sheathed Brisingr, and darted after the she-dragon. Saphira was so mad at his rebuttal so it was easy enough to find her by simply following the trail of death and destruction left in her wake.

After an hour and a half or so, he found her – back facing him – in a decent-sized cave. A stream bubbled through the woods and there was a large clearing in front of the water source.

_It would be perfect for a campsite,_ Eragon thought.

Giving himself a mental shake, he returned his attention to what brought him hear ~ Saphira. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of the stream that stood before the cave.

"I'm sorry, Saphira," Eragon said, trying his best to sound convincing. "I'm sorry I offended you, I really am!"

_If you did!_ Saphira sniffed tartly. _Then you would apologise in the dragon way._

Eragon's heart sank. Something fishy was going on here...

_What's that?_ He asked warily.

_You would redeem yourself in the way that the offended dragon saw fit, _Saphira replied imperiously, shuffling her wings.

_Are you sure about that?_ Eragon asked hesitantly.

_Would you doubt your own dragon?_ Saphira asked sounding scandalized. _Sorry excuse for a Rider..._

She let out such a stream of curses that Eragon would have keeled over and died of fright right out. He had to put a stop to this.

_Fine, Saphira!_ He relented. _You win! Now tell me, how do I vindicate myself?_

Smug delight radiated across the Bond causing Eragon to scowl, but he hid it quickly for Saphira finally twisted her azure-scaled body around to face him. Triumph glinted in her eyes.

_You will pleasure me!_ Saphira announced.

"What the fuck?" Eragon shrieked, too scared and astonished to speak telepathically.

_Calm down, Eragon,_ Saphira cooed patronizingly. _You wouldn't want your elf lover to hear you, now wouldn't you?_

_She. Is. Not. My. Lover!_ Eragon said through clenched teeth, taking deep breaths to remain calm.

It was all he could do to not hyperventilate.

_Are you sure there isn't anything else you might want?_ Eragon pleaded.

_No,_ Saphira shook her head.

_Any loose teeth you want me to get rid of?_ Eragon temporized.

_Nope,_ Saphira said. _Although it might be sexy to have my naked Rider standing in my mouth while I gave him a good licking._

Eragon almost ran off to Sharktooth Island screaming his head off till he went hoarse, but he recalled Arya being in the general district so he kept relatively silent.

_Nothing?_ Eragon whimpered. _Isn't there anything my beautiful, blue dragon and Queen of the Skies would wish for?_

Saphira paused for a moment as she thought. It was useless though for she shook her head.

_Not really,_ She replied. _Although I did like that new title you invented. 'Queen of the Skies' – I could grow used to that...If I'm _your_ queen, that is!_

Eragon was really starting to panic now but he knew in his gut that he would do anything for Saphira, even if nothing more than to shut her up.

_Once her season is up,_ The Rider consoled himself. _Saphira will be more than ashamed of herself. I'll get back at her then. But for now, to work!_

_Okay then, you great overgrown lizard!_ Eragon told a humming Saphira. _Let's redeem myself, shall we?_

Saphira squirmed in eager anticipation as Eragon jumped nimbly over the stream and trudged towards his dragon. The Rider heaved a sigh and pulled off his tunic having an inkling that things were about to get real messy around here.

_Good,_ Saphira said approvingly. _You should know that you have a stunning body, dear. My, my! Look at those tight abs! How come I've never noticed them before? And why is that part of your body so stiff and hard? It's longer than normal you know._

_Saphira!_ Eragon freaked. _It's embarrassing enough for me to be here like this without you...you know..._

_You know what, sweaty?_ Saphira asked all-innocence. She boomed with laughter at her Rider's bewildered expression and hurried on with the matter at hand. _Never mind though, some things are more important. Now listen carefully, lover boy, this is what we're going to do!_

"Some things," Eragon muttered under his breath as Saphira launched into an alarmingly long list of ways for him to earn his redemption.

When she was silent and puffing for breath, Eragon sighed, took a deep breath, and went about carrying out her first command. Saphira sat on her hind legs leaning against the far wall of the cave and Eragon went up to her reluctantly.

He inhaled sharply at the sight of her sex. It was far larger than any normal woman's. Truth be told, he wasn't that learned in these matters but he had watched Roran and Katrina during their escapades many times to get a good enough picture of what was done.

For while Roran would never admit this, Eragon had led him and Katrina to many of his hiding places in the Spine. In payment for letting his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend use them whenever they wanted, he would watch them frequently.

Eragon's mind snapped back to the present as a musky odder arose. Eragon braced himself and plunged his right hand into Saphira's area. Saphira flinched as Eragon went into her but then she let out a low, husky growl nearly scaring Eragon out of his wits.

But it was too late, he had taken the plunge and would have to finish what he started. Oh, well. Not like he couldn't get a little enjoyment out of it in the process! With that thought in mind, Eragon let his darker, more perverted nature take over him and moved his hand around experimentally.

Saphira groaned and wiggled as her Rider touched her. She was getting very turned on and her area was starting to feel hot. The build-up had begun and she revealed in the pleasure it brought her, sending Eragon waves of love and enjoyment through the Bond.

Feeling this, Eragon got surprisingly turned out and began to think himself very lucky indeed for having such a sexy dragon. He put all his will into it, curled up his fist, and yanked his hand out of Saphira.

It was dripping with an odd, white gooey stuff that smelt strange. Saphira cried out as Eragon released himself and sent him a tidal wave of frustration, aggravation, and annoyance. (both were too caught up in it all to speak normally) Having a naughty plan up his sleeve, Eragon reassured Saphira that he wasn't through with her yet.

Saphira relaxed and Eragon chose just that time to strike. Careful not to hurt her, he plunged his fist into her area. Saphira gasped as only a dragon could. Eragon then repeated this act frequently and swiftly.

Very soon, he was sweating like a mad thing and panting for breath. But he didn't care as he was getting a heck of a time out of this too. Why hadn't he ever thought of doing this before?

Saphira, meanwhile, was humping Eragon's hand and crying out in pleasure as he penetrated her. Eragon gasped and shuddered as he propelled Saphira towards her climax. Both Rider and Dragon gave one last cry of sheer joy in sync with one another as Saphira climaxed.

The she-dragon spilled such a torrent of juices that Eragon had never expected to see. He knew she was big but this was impossible. It was like a waterfall or something.

_Certainly better than Katrina!_ He smirked.

Exhausted, Eragon collapsed onto Saphira's belly and the she-dragon hummed in delight as Eragon's tongue touched her juices. Finding the taste awesome indeed, Eragon began to lap up the liquid making him hard once more. He would have continued if he hadn't been rudely interrupted by a certain angry elf.

"What in damnation is going on here?" Arya screamed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author's Note:** That's it for today, all. I have more fantastic scenes planned between Eragon, Saphira, and Arya but I do want your input. I don't care if you flame me as I'm ready for it. Also, I know that the trio's characters are really OOC but Eragon fisting Saphira is OOC isn't it? Anyhow, now I'm off. Let me know if you want Chapter 2 although I will most probably write one anyway. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2: Arya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the IC or anything in it and even this idea is rather cliché. Still, it works for me and I wish there was more of this stuff out there. Also, there's a threesome scene here with Eragon, Arya, and Saphira. Don't like; don't read! But don't forget to leave a comment if you do. That would be super!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_What in damnation is going on here?"_ _Arya shouted._

Eragon started, caught off guard, and found himself face to face with a very angry elf.

Arya was red-faced and panting as if she had been running swiftly. Her chest heaved up and down forcing Eragon to tear his eyes away from the alluring scene.

_Man, am I a pervert!_ Eragon thought.

Still, he had to do something about Arya because otherwise she would tell all her elf friends and that would bring nothing but trouble to him and Saphira.

He had to convince Arya that sex with dragons wasn't all that bad. An idea struck him and he hastened over to the waiting elf.

"Do I have your permission to show you something?" He asked softly, hands clasped behind his back.

Eyes flicking down to his groin, Arya nodded hesitantly. With a small grin, Eragon took Arya gently by the shoulders and walked her over to where Saphira lay still with her area in full view.

Arya's eyes latched onto the scene and they remained glued there despite a very naked Eragon standing next to her. The elf's breathing quickened and Eragon knew that she was getting turned on in spite of her anger.

Silence reigned as he gently pushed Arya to her knees in front of Saphira who was watching the female elf with a mixture of fascination, curiosity, and wariness.

But the Rider and Dragon had nothing to fear for the elf princess allowed herself to be pushed down into a kneeling position while she continued to stare at Saphira.

Sucking in a deep breath, Arya glanced questioningly at Eragon who nodded towards Saphira's area with bated breath. After what seemed like an eternity, Arya finally lowered her head and stuck out a slender tongue.

With the grace and coyness that only a pureblood elf could boast, Arya flicked her tongue about Saphira's area as the she-dragon squirmed at the teasing touch. Puckering her lips, Arya planted soft kisses around Saphira's thighs and near her private part.

Unable to take it any longer, Eragon knelt next to Arya and started making his member hard again while watching the sultry elf push her tongue deep into Saphira's hole.

While she was distracted, Eragon used this golden opportunity and took Arya from behind. The elf stiffened and Eragon braced himself for her wrath. To his relief, she relaxed a moment later and even went as far as to squeeze her behind.

Now fully at ease, Eragon smiled to himself as he thrust in and out of Arya slowly and tenderly. Wanting more of a stable balance for when he got worked up, he reached around and grasped Arya's breasts.

The elf princess shuddered and gave a muffled moan. Groaning himself, Eragon fondled her breasts, toying with her soft mounds. Getting whipped up from what he was doing, Eragon bucked his hips swiftly and Arya complied pushing her rear end towards him.

While his tongue trailed along Arya's neck, shoulders, and back, Eragon slowly traced a hand along Arya's finely toned stomach down to her vagina. Eragon felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as Arya's own skin trembled from his touch.

Unable to stand the wait any longer, Eragon plunged his finger (not too hard, of course) into Arya's area. Arya gave another muffled cry although this one was louder and more like a gasp. Breath quickening, Eragon explored every inch of Arya's lower region.

It was soft and warm like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was certainly better than Saphira's. It was tight too. Once Arya's hole had relaxed a little, Eragon put a second finger within her. The elf flinched again but let him and Eragon worked his fingers in and out, in and out.

It wasn't very long before Rider, elf, and dragon came releasing their juices all over each other, crying out as one. Weary, Eragon collapsed onto the ground and sucked in a sharp breath when Arya fell on top of him.

The elf princess had a tired but peaceful smile on her beautiful face and she directed it at Eragon. Caressing his chest, Arya pressed her body against his and let out a deep, contented sigh.

"Thank you, Eragon," She whispered. "I cry your pardon for how I acted today. It was foolish of me to jump to conclusions."

"No sweat," Eragon grinned. He hesitated and then asked. "Arya...after all that we did, do you mind...do you mind if I kiss you?"

Arya's smile widened and she nodded obligingly, lowering her wet and succulent lips to Eragon's. Their lips met and Eragon closed his eyes in bliss as they shared a fervent passion.

**A/N:** Sorry that was kind of short but I'm running out of ideas here. So if you guys have any up your sleeves, feel free to PM me or comment.

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3: Nasuada

**Author's Note:** I am awfully sorry for the delay but I wasn't planning on continuing this. It was only now that I got an idea for more chapters, but even those are vague at best. So, please, if you think of any ideas feel free to leave them in a comment or even PM me if you wish to remain anonymous. Well, here's chapter three at last.

I hope you like it!

**Chapter Three:**

Eragon, Eragon, Eragon.

Where was that cursed Rider and why was Nasuada feeling this way?

The leader of the Varden was just that – a leader – and did not have time for things like love, and yet Nasuada was almost certain that she was in love with the mysterious Dragon Rider.

At first she just thought it was friendship as vassal and liege lord sometimes share, but now she could have sworn it developed into something more.

Then Eragon crushed all her hopes and dreams by taking off with Arya due to Saphira being in heat. She could understand that, but why her? Why that cold-hearted and stoic elf who rejected him time and again when Nasuada had only shown him love and care?

Oh, she had to do things – terrible things – but that was because she was the leader of the Varden. Well no longer! From now on, she was not going to let the stress of leadership overtake her. She needed a holiday, a long holiday.

The Council of Elders would be more than happy to take over for her should she decide to leave and her heart told her it was the right thing. She really didn't care about the war anymore, let the Empire be dammed.

All she wanted was to make peace with herself and Eragon. Then they could worry about the war and gods knew what else. So it was that she found herself standing outside the tent where Eragon's bodyguards slept.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the tent post and waited. Upon receiving the go-ahead, she entered and posed her question. After several moments of decision, the elves inside agreed and put all their energy together.

In a matter of minutes, Nasuada disappeared in a flash of light, the transportation spell complete.

X~X~X~X~X

Eragon awoke feeling refreshed and renewed.

He just lay there, a blissful smile etched on his face, as a cool breeze washed over him. Then the events of the other day flooded back to him and he could only feel even happier.

It was strange, he knew, but he relished what had occurred between him, Saphira, and Arya; and he could only hope to do more of that again. His dragon would need a lot of calming down since her season had just started, so there was plenty of opportunity.

Heaving a lazy yawn, he rolled over on his shoulder and planted a kiss on Arya's forehead.

"Wake up time, my lady," He murmured softly, caressing Arya's long black hair.

"No, too comfy," Arya pouted, snuggling closer to him.

Eragon just grinned and lay back down, kissing Arya on the forehead and then on the cheek and her neck. Arya moaned and pressed her body tighter against Eragon who suddenly found his own body reacting.

"Well if you want it that way," He whispered playfully.

Just when they were about to get serious, there was a terrific bang and flash of brilliant white light. Eragon jerked up into a sitting position, startled, and quickly raised his arm over his eyes against the blinding light.

Thankfully, the light vanished just as fast leaving behind none other than a dazed and disoriented Nasuada.

"What the hell?" Eragon yelped, too shocked for words.

But what happened next shocked him all the more when Nasuada stormed over to him, yanked him up to his feet, and kissed him roughly on the lips.

They kissed for a solid five minutes before they broke apart panting for breath.

"Whoa," Was all Eragon could say, his eyes instantly dropping to the rise and fall of Nasuada's breasts.

"What in damnation is going on here?" Arya shrieked, jumping up and unsheathing her sword that lay beside the cot.

Not bothering to get dressed, she pointed it under Nasuada's chin forcing Eragon to take a step back. Too stunned for words, Eragon looked at Arya and then at Nasuada and then back again.

Both females were glaring daggers at each other and if looks could kill, each one would be dead seconds after they laid eyes on each other. Arya's sword quivered in her tense grip and the elf's breath came in ragged gasps.

The situation would have gotten out of hand if Saphira hadn't woken up just then. The dragon's vermillion eyes peered down at the scene before her and, immediately taking stock of things, she thrust the sword aside with one flick of her tail which she subsequently planted in between them.

_Eragon,_ Saphira said broadcasting her thoughts to all three gathered. _What is the meaning of this?_

"Why me?" Eragon asked incredulously. "What on earth does this have to do with me?"

He was still blown away that Nasuada had actually kissed him. And it was hard enough to make his toes curl!

_Now you know why I call you Stone Head,_ Saphira chuckled. _Come on, Eragon. Are you really that daft? Nasuada just _kissed _you_.

_And what am I supposed to do about that?_ Eragon screamed in confusion, directing his thoughts to Saphira.

_You could always ask her why and if she is in her right mind and if she wants to join us on our little adventure,_ Saphira replied as if that was only logical.

_Join us?_ Eragon asked, now completely bewildered. _You would actually consent to that?_

_Well, look at it this way,_ Saphira said. _I am still in heat and can use all the help I could get. I also know that Nasuada has feelings for you. It would only make an enemy out of her to reject her now, and I can also tell that you are close to the woman._

_How do you know all of that? _Eragon asked, staring gobsmacked at his grinning dragon.

Saphira's eyes twinkled with mischief. _Dragon logic, of course, how else? Whatever the case, I think you should sort this out now as I do not believe Arya can hold in her feelings much longer._

_Fine, _Eragon snapped. _I will but you had better keep your peace for now._

_As my Rider demands, _Saphira said in mock submittal.

Ignoring her throaty laugh, Eragon shook his head and heaved a resigned sigh.

"Nasuada," He said simply. "Why are you here?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer," Nasuada said solemnly, and Eragon could tell she said it truthfully and with meaning. "I am in love with you."

"Excuse me?" Eragon asked, completely taken off guard.

"I. Love. You," Nasuada said slowly and deliberately. "Is that too hard to understand?"

"No," Eragon said with a shake of his head. "It was just unexpected. May I have a word with Arya in private, please?"

"Of course," Nasuada said, with an impassive expression.

_Females,_ Saphira snorted derisively.

_Females yourself!_ Eragon retorted, taking Arya by the arm and steering the still glaring elf aside.

Once they were well out of ear-shot, Eragon put his arms on Arya's shoulders and stared at her until she was forced to look him in the eye.

"Arya, my love," Eragon said softly. "I communicated with Saphira on this matter and she feels that Nasuada would help her greatly while she is still in heat. She also says that the woman loves me. What do you say about all of this?"

After a short while, Eragon thought Arya wouldn't speak a word to him but she finally swallowed hard and spoke.

"I have to admit that I am intrigued by the notion of sharing you," Arya said quietly.

"Intrigued?" Eragon asked, not sure if he heard her correctly. "You mean you would even consider sharing me with another woman? I thought you hated that sort of thing."

"I did," Arya said with a sigh. "But I have hated for far too long. It is time I learn to live and let live. If Nasuada wants to make love with you, then so be it."

"Oh, Arya," Eragon whispered, pulling her into his embrace.

"But on one condition," Arya added.

"Aye?" Eragon asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That I can have her to," Arya said with a grin.

"Gladly," Eragon smiled back.

X~X~X~X~X

_So are you two lovebirds done pleasing each other?_ Saphira asked cockily as Arya and Eragon returned, holding hands and wearing a satisfied and eager expression on their faces.

Nasuada turned to look and felt a pang of jealousy at the connection, but shoved it down brutally. She had brought this upon herself and wanted to be with Eragon more than anything. She would do any lengths to have them even if it meant sharing him with Arya, as she had an inkling that would happen.

"Somewhat," Eragon said with smile. "Nasuada, come here please."

Nasuada stepped forward hesitantly.

"Arya," Eragon said, waving his hand to Nasuada as if granting permission.

Arya gave Eragon a smirk and nodded. And before Nasuada could quite react, the raven-haired elf strode over to her and kissed her full on the lips.

Saphira gave a low growl of pleasure and clenched her paws into the dirt as Nasuada and Arya kissed for a full five minutes, their hands moving in earnest across each other's bodies and even Eragon was getting turned on.

This was the best idea of the century!

Arya and Nasuada finally pulled back, gasping for air.

"So I take it I can join you?" Nasuada said in a husky voice, her eyes feasting on Arya and Eragon's naked bodies.

"Yes," Eragon said with a grin. "But you will have to do two things as well."

"And what's that?" Nasuada asked coyly.

"You will have to join us as we pleasure Saphira," Eragon said. "And you will have to have sex with Arya sometimes. Only then will you be able to make love to me."

Nasuada's eyes widened in surprise but only momentarily. Whatever else she was going to say was hidden by a gulp and a nod.

"Good," Eragon said.

Then he walked over to Nasuada and, kissing her, brought her over to where Saphira stood waiting patiently. No one said a word as Eragon pushed her gently to her knees.

Nasuada let him and gasped as her face appeared directly in front of Saphira's sex. The she-dragon hummed in delight as Nasuada took a deep breath and plunged her tongue into Saphira's moist vagina.

Her licks were slow and cautious at first, but then she got caught up in the moment and gave way to her own body as it revelled in what she was doing. Eragon winked at Arya who gave him a smug grin back.

Sharing a nod of agreement, the two knelt beside Nasuada and each of them put their lips on one of Nasuada's breasts. Nasuada mewled in delight as they sucked on her nipples, their hands roaming hers and each other's body.

The four very different beings spent the rest of the afternoon much in the same fashion until they were exhaustion overwhelmed them and they fell asleep in a tangled mass of sweat-slicked bodies, listening to the sound of crickets chirping merrily into the night.

X~X~X~X~X

The tent was all but empty save for a lone woman who sat on a cushion on the floor. A low table stood in front of her reaching about mid-waist in height and a crystal ball resting on a small, purple pillow lay on top of it.

The woman had been staring into the crystal ball for quite some time now until it was well past midnight. She was gazing into the images that flashed through it with curiosity and a sense of satisfaction at a job well done.

At last, she withdrew from the crystal ball and stood up to make herself a nice cup of Sleeping Tea to help her get all the rest she needed. Smoothing down the wrinkles of her dress, Angela smiled to herself.

Her plan had been complete and the cycle was in play. All was going in order and running smoothly. It would only be a matter of time before she introduced the next factor to the now-sleeping quartet, but she would give them a small break to relax and enjoy each other.

They deserved it and Angela herself deserved a break. Perhaps she would join Eragon and his lovers, the witch thought to herself with an amused grin as she climbed into her bed.

Yes, perhaps she would.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Well, that took a different turn then I expected but it worked out kind of nicely and there has to be some conflict in the story otherwise it would be boring. So now, as a certain reviewer suggested, Nasuada has joined the gang. How will this all play out and will anyone else join them? Moreover, what's up with Angela and what does she want out of all of this? More answers will come in the following chapters, so, as always...

...stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds

**Author's Note:** I know it's a speedy update, but I felt bad for delaying it so long and wanted to make up for it. Even though I don't know your opinions yet about the previous chapter, I hope you give them soon as a new idea sprung to mind and I mean to act on it. Just to warn you, this chapter contains some slash between Eragon and Murtagh, and Eragon and Thorn. All will be explained though and there is normal sex as well. I know that's kind of twisted, but how much weirder can I get? Anyhow, here's the chapter and I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I hope you like it!

**Chapter Four:**

Murtagh sat brooding on Thorn as his ruby-red dragon flew high in the sky like an eagle. No, Thorn was much more graceful and majestic than an eagle and he would do anything for his dragon.

In fact, that was why he was here now – flying towards the most wanted person in the entire Empire: Eragon Shadeslayer, his friend and half-brother or so he had been before they parted ways.

Even though Murtagh was a servant of Galbatorix it was not of his choosing. At first, Murtagh had just gone along with it since Galbatorix had taught him many things in magic and warfare – things that the elves would not dare to delve into.

But then the Mad King had made him do things that he regretted, things that were so awful that he wished they could be erased from his memory. And that was why he was heading to the most wanted person ever. Well, not because he wanted to lose his memory, but because he wanted to start a new one.

He wanted to be free from Galbatorix and there was only one way to rid himself of the Dark King. Eragon's words had forced themselves upon him and would not let go as much as he tried to. It all came together when he was forced to slay Oromis and Glaedr, the last dragon and Rider of the Old Order.

Hopefully though, Murtagh could earn his forgiveness by proving his worth by means of knowledge. He could tell Eragon where the Eldunarya and the last dragon egg where but first he had to do something, something that would change the fate of Alagaësia as he knew it.

Part of him was looking forward to it more than anything and the other part of him dreaded it more than death. All the same, it was his only choice if he wanted freedom for him and his dragon and to save the world. So it was that he flew ever onwards towards Eragon, and hope.

But would he succeed?

X~X~X~X~X

Three days had passed.

Three blissful days of fucking hot sex. Eragon lay on his back, exhausted, while he watched Arya and Nasuada enjoy each other. Nasuada lay on her back while Arya lay on top of her. Only, the elf had her lips all over Nasuada's pussy and Nasuada had hers on Arya's.

It was a highly erotic scene and Eragon would have jerked himself off to it, but he was too busy enjoying his dragon and pleasuring her at the same time. Wanting to get comfortable, he pushed himself wearily against Saphira's leg in a sitting position and switched arms, plunging his fingers into Saphira's dripping sex.

His dragon growled in delight as he pleasured her; Eragon just wore a lopsided grin of contentment as he watched the two women groaning and moaning to their heart's content. They were just reaching a climax when the ground shook.

At first, Eragon thought that Saphira was coming first but something told him otherwise. Jerking his hand out of Saphira's hole, he leapt to his feet and cast about for the cause of the tremor.

_Thud._

Eragon's heart leapt into his throat as he stared at the sight before him.

_Thud._

Arya and Nasuada stopped, confused and worried, quickly climbing off each other and ignoring the wet juices that splashed out of them.

_Thud._

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Nasuada stared in shock and horror as Murtagh grinned down at them mischievously from atop his dragon Thorn.

_Thud!_

Thorn finally stopped and let out a dramatic roar that shook the earth. Saphira was about to roar back but Eragon restrained her with a hand on her leg.

Murtagh unsheathed his sword with a crisp ring and Arya was already chanting a spell against him. However, she was shocked into silence for Murtagh threw his sword at their feet with a look of disgust and contempt.

Furthermore, he spat on it as he dismounted Thorn who stared at them with deep vermillion eyes, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

Eragon was stunned.

Had Murtagh taken leave of his senses? What in the Empire was he doing?

"Half-brother," Murtagh said stiffly. "May I have a word with you in private."

"How did you know?" Was all Eragon could think to say.

"I have my sources," Murtagh grinned.

Eragon glanced back at Arya and Nasuada searching for an answer and was momentarily surprised to see Nasuada blushing profusely, refusing to meet Murtagh's gaze.

Arya was studying Murtagh with a mixture of distrust and curiosity as if she couldn't quite figure him out. Eragon had to admit that Murtagh was an enigma that even he could not solve. He certainly hadn't predicted these events.

Why, they were all stark naked still!

"Um, right, sure," Eragon stammered. "Come right this way."

He glanced back at Arya for her approval, but all he got was a reproachful nod. It was clear that Arya didn't approve of what was happening but wanted to see what would transpire.

Eragon led Murtagh to the nearby cave but Thorn remained where he was under the watchful gaze of Saphira and Arya. Nasuada was acting oddly, Eragon could tell, so he let her be.

He wondered what was up with her though and was very curious as to Murtagh's intentions. Eragon stopped when they were in the back of the cave and out of hearing shot.

"Murtagh, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

Murtagh's eyes latched in curiosity and surprise onto Eragon's cock and Eragon felt butterflies in his stomach. No way! Murtagh couldn't... But any thoughts were interrupted as Murtagh cleared his throat and looked into Eragon's eyes holding them with his own.

"Eragon," He said hoarsely. "As you know serving Galbatorix was not my decision, yes?"

"Aye," Eragon muttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well then you should know that Thorn and I want out," Murtagh said determinedly.

"What?" Eragon yelped in surprise.

"We want to be free of Galbatorix," Murtagh said firmly. "And I have thought of a way to do just that."

"How?" Eragon asked with bated breath.

As much as he hated Murtagh for killing his master, he knew it wasn't the Rider's fault. Murtagh was even forced to _become_ a Rider. He had suffered just as much in the war as Eragon had, if not more due to being captured by Galbatorix.

If there was ever a way to rescue his half-brother, Eragon would do it – come what may. He had always wanted to free his brother and now even more so. Even so, he felt unsure about all of this.

"How can I free you, brother?" Eragon asked softly.

Murtagh took a deep breath and stepped closer to Eragon until they were only inches apart.

"It would be easier if I show you," Murtagh said. "May I?"

"Swear first in the Ancient Language that you speak true and mean me and my friends no harm," Eragon said quickly. "Only then can you...show me."

"Very well," Murtagh said with a pained look in his eyes.

Nonetheless, Murtagh said the words loud and clear in the Ancient Language and Eragon was surprised by his brother's extensive knowledge. Why, Murtagh was almost better than himself!

"Satisfied?" Murtagh said sarcastically when he was finished.

Eragon nodded.

"Good," Murtagh said with a mischievous grin. "Brace yourself for I will show you how you, and only you – my brother, can free me from the clutches of the Dark King."

Eragon squared his shoulders and braced himself, but nothing could prepare him for the shock that flooded through his body for Murtagh pulled Eragon into his embrace and kissed him passionately.

After a few moments, Murtagh pulled back roughly and stared at Eragon – his eyes full of need. Even though Eragon knew this was wrong, he felt certain it was the right thing to do – the only way to rescue his brother.

He realised it now.

Murtagh needed a magic strong enough to release him from the Mad King and that magic was love: Eragon's love for his brother. Only Eragon loved Murtagh enough to welcome him back in the fold and only Eragon could free him.

"Okay then," Eragon murmured. "I will rescue you but you must agree to several things first."

"Yes?" Murtagh asked eagerly.

"First I must get Saphira's consent," Eragon said regretfully. "Then Arya's and finally Nasuada's. If they all agree, I can rescue you in this manner but you must agree to help me pleasure Saphira."

"Pardon me?" Murtagh yelped.

"I know," Eragon said, caressing Murtagh's cheek. "It was hard for me to accept first but she is a dragon and a dragon in heat."

"Oh!" Murtagh said, his eyes widening as realisation dawned on him. "I see. So that's why all of you are gathered here as bare as your day of birth. You have a nice body, by the way!"

"Shut it," Eragon said, playfully swatting his brother's arm. "You know, I have always had fantasies about same-gender sex. Have you?"

"Aye," Murtagh said quietly. "I think every man has been interested at some time by this... Should we ask your dragon and friends now?"

"Yes," Eragon said eagerly.

Linking Murtagh's arm with his own, they strode out of the tent much to the shock and surprise of those gathered.

_What are you, a couple now?_ Thorn asked teasingly.

_Shut up if you value your life,_ Saphira threatened.

But Eragon was surprised to feel amusement from her emotions directed to Thorn. Were they sharing a joke?

Heaving a sigh, he shook his head and explained everything to the others. After much discussion and analyzing, they finally agreed and even Arya gave her consent.

"But I'll want some alone-time with him too," She demanded.

Eragon eagerly agreed, wanting to use that opportunity to sleep with Nasuada – alone. It would be perfect since then Saphira, who seemed to have made her peace with Thorn, could have some dragon time as well.

She wouldn't remain alone after all and the race of dragons had some hope yet!

"Come brother," Murtagh said softly, tugging Eragon's arm. "I think you have someone to rescue."

"Aye," Eragon said, kissing Murtagh on the cheek. "That I do."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So Murtagh and Thorn have come into the picture. What did you think of that? You guys are lucky as since it's a holiday I can write a load of chapters and I mean to. I have some awesome ideas for this story and I will continue it but I would appreciate comments from ya'll. Also, I know there was no of the promised sex but that and more will occur in the next chapter that I will write after this one. I have finally gotten over my Writing Block so I want to put out as many chapters as I can. So stay tuned, as always, until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Murtagh

**Author's Note:** Like I said, here's chapter five and more will come. This chapter is almost entire Eragon/Murtagh sex and there is some Eragon/Thorn sex, so if you don't like; don't read. But don't say I didn't warn you! More normal stuff will come in the next chapter between Eragon/Nasuada and Murtagh/Arya. Once again, if you guys have any comments or suggestions please tell me as I'm all ears. Either a comment or PM suits me just fine, so feel free to do either one. And now, onto the promised chapter!

**Chapter Five:**

Arya had been reluctant to leave Eragon, but Nasuada managed to persuade her to and the two women finally left on Saphira's back to a short distance away.

This wasn't normal sex, so Eragon wanted to be alone with his half-brother and Thorn as he attempted to release them. Most likely, he would be shit at gay sex but he was excited to do it all the same.

Thus he stood in the back of the cave, unclothed and fresh from a bath in the stream. He had cast Silencing Wards about the place so no one would hear them and even cast a Spell of Blindness to prevent people from seeing into the cave.

He did not want to be interrupted by some blundering passerby. As he sat alone, waiting for Murtagh and Thorn to come, Eragon felt small and scared. He had never slept with a man before.

Oh, he had seen a man's private part before – Roran's to be exact. But that was different and only when the two cousins were peeing in the woods or taking a bath together. Water was hard to come by in the Spine so they took a bath whenever they could find one.

Still, Eragon was feeling slightly apprehensive about making love with Murtagh. What if he was horrible? What if he failed? What if he ruined everything and Murtagh hated him for it for the rest of his life? Simply put, Eragon felt miserable.

But all traces of apprehension and anxiety vanished when Murtagh strode gracefully into the cave like an angel. He was revealed before Eragon's eyes in all his naked glory and Eragon simply sat there, feasting on the view.

Murtagh was a couple inches taller than him and strong from his hard life. His arms rippled muscles and he had tight abs, unlike Eragon who was strong but slender as an elf. Eragon suddenly felt small and very unimportant as Murtagh's gaze fell on him.

He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and almost wanted to run away. But that feeling vanished once more when Murtagh hurried over to him and pulled Eragon into a gentle embrace. Murtagh traced Eragon's lips softly with his finger, looking deep into his eyes and Eragon felt lost in those intense orbs.

Unable to stand it any longer, Eragon kissed Murtagh and pushed him roughly against the wall. Murtagh smiled inwardly and kissed Eragon back with just as much force if not _more _so. Their two tongues twirled around each other as they fought for supremacy.

Finally, Murtagh relented and gave into Eragon who was the one saving him after all. He complied when Eragon tackled him to the ground, although gently so that he would not get hurt. Breathing deeply, Eragon kissed Murtagh softly now and brushed his penis against his brother's.

Murtagh groaned and felt his cock harden as they touched. Murtagh felt excited and his skin tingled with goose-bumps. He groped Eragon blindly, now, feeling him all over the place. Eragon responded in like manner, squeezing Murtagh's tight ass.

Murtagh whimpered and rolled over so that Eragon lay on his back. Eragon groaned as Murtagh kissed Eragon on the lips, then his chin, then his neck. After exploring Eragon's neck and shoulders, Murtagh suckled on Eragon's nipple for some time until they both became erect.

Eragon sighed deeply, enjoying the sensation, and ran his hands through Murtagh's shaggy black hair closing his eyes. Rubbing Eragon's nipple with his hand, Murtagh planted a row of kisses down Eragon's chest and abdomen until he reached his brother's thighs.

Eragon moaned louder as Murtagh's lips trailed along Eragon's thighs until they reached his cock, which Murtagh proceeded to take into his mouth. Yelping from surprise at this unexpected turn of events, Eragon sat up slightly, leaning on the back of the cave wall.

Eragon's toes curled as Murtagh knelt down and began sucking tenderly on Murtagh's cock. This was certainly knew and unexpected. Arya had never done this to him before! Eragon felt his cock harden and called Murtagh's name, pushing his head closer towards him.

Murtagh obliged taking him into his throat deeper, now moving his lips up and down in a brisk motion. Eragon's breath was ragged now as he moved his body in sync with Murtagh. But then, he was disappointed and surprised when the Rider stopped.

His cock was throbbing painfully, begging for release, and a deep purple but Murtagh pulled his head back licking his lips. Eragon was just about to ask why when Murtagh turned around and lay on his stomach. Eragon's eyes fell on Murtagh's tight ass and he knew instantly what he was supposed to do.

Smiling in relief, he knelt into position and lowered his body, guiding his cock into Murtagh's butt crack. Eragon groaned in pleasure as his stiff member entered Murtagh. Breathing a sigh, he lay down on top of Murtagh's back and rested their for a moment to get the feel of taking his brother from behind.

Murtagh's butt was different than Arya's and Nasuada's. Theirs was softer and easier to enter, while Murtagh's felt stronger and more muscular. He wasn't sure which he liked better but his cock was pushing him on and soon Eragon was rocking to a steady beat as he thrust in and out of Murtagh.

At first, Murtagh felt like he was on fire as Eragon entered him but he grit his teeth together and dug his finger nails into the gravel beneath him. He knew this was necessary to break his bond with Galbatorix, so he held his peace. Even though his body was screaming in pain, Murtagh knew it would soon give way to pleasure.

He had heard this from a friend of his in Uru'Baen and knew it would soon get better, much better! So he simply breathed deeply and shut his eyes as Eragon took him from behind. To help him ignore the pain, Murtagh pictured Eragon standing before him in his mind's eye. His brother was naked and strong, beautiful to behold.

Eragon was laughing softly with a look of pure joy as he embraced Murtagh. They sat on a cliff with only the wind for clothing. Eragon fondled Murtagh's cock while Murtagh kissed Eragon deeply. Finally, the procedure began to take affect for Murtagh was feeling much less pain. It was now transformed by pleasure.

"Eragon!" Murtagh cried out, his eyes opening wide as climax hit him.

"Murtagh!" Eragon cried in sync.

They came seconds later in a sweaty, sticky mass as their cocks erupted. Exhausted, Eragon collapsed onto Murtagh's back and the two brothers just lay there for the next five minutes to regain their strength.

"Oh, Murtagh," Eragon whispered softly, placing a tender kiss on Murtagh's neck.

Murtagh smiled and turned over so that he lay on his back, pulling Eragon on top of him. Eragon grinned and the two lay there for quite some time, kissing and caressing each other as they familiarized themselves with one another's bodies.

They would have continued if a soft growl hadn't interrupted them. Eragon yelped in surprise and glanced up hastily, staring into the bewitching eyes of Thorn. The ruby dragon lowered his snout to Eragon and the Rider shivered as Thorn snaked his tongue on Eragon's body.

_I do believe it is my turn now,_ Thorn said.

"Of course," Eragon muttered, feeling slightly abashed at forgetting Thorn.

"May I?" He asked Murtagh.

"Please," Murtagh said.

Eragon clambered off his brother onto shaky legs while the Red Rider simply lay there, too tired to move. He wanted to watch Thorn and Eragon though, but sleep overtook him.

Eragon smiled in gratitude as Thorn gave him some of his energy to revive him.

_Let my Rider sleep,_ Thorn said. _We have other things to do._

_Aye,_ Eragon agreed. _Shall we?_

_By all means, _Thorn said.

Without another word, he seated himself on his haunches and parted his legs revealing his own cock. Eragon stared in awe and wonder for, like Saphira's area, it was much larger than a normal human and Thorn was a young dragon!

_So, should I just suck on it or..._ Eragon said hesitantly, wondering if he could fit all of it into his mouth.

_Please,_ Thorn said, feeling slightly awkward himself.

He would have much rather Murtagh do this to him, if anyone, but it was necessary to break his bond to Galbatorix so he allowed Eragon to approach him.

Eragon took a deep breath and knelt before Thorn. Staring at Thorn's member, he placed a hand on the scaled cock and stroked it gently. Thorn growled in pleasure as Eragon put more feeling into the job. He had done Saphira enough times to know that dragons liked it fast and hard, stronger than humans.

So he had more leeway with Thorn than Murtagh who would have gotten hurt at this speed. The only problem was that Thorn's cock was too big to take into his mouth, so that left Eragon with only one option. He had to lick the dragon and he did so. He kissed it first though, gently, and pulled back Thorn's foreskin.

Making his lips moist with his tongue, Eragon sucked on the head of Thorn's member and the dragon let out a roar of delight. Eragon moaned too, for it felt so good, even more so than Murtagh and Saphira. Thorn was stronger and bigger than any of them and it felt like magic.

They were done faster than Eragon would have liked but there was more to enjoy from the ruby dragon. Sending thoughts of love and gratitude to Eragon, Thorn turned around and lowered himself so that Eragon could reach him. Then he opened his crack for Eragon whose cock got ten times harder, if that was possible, at the sight of it.

Hoping his penis wouldn't get lost, Eragon climbed up onto Thorn's thighs as steps and pushed himself into the dragon. Thorn was able to bend his wings around Eragon so that he wouldn't fall off giving him more room to thrust faster. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold on tight enough.

Eragon dug his finger nails into Thorn's scales and closed his eyes hard as he thrust in and out of the dragon rapidly. He felt so happy that he was sure he was dreaming, but he would kill whoever woke him up from it! He cried out loudly as he came, filling Thorn with his seed and the dragon roared in response.

Black spots danced in Eragon's vision and he would have fallen had Thorn not twisted about, albeit stiffly, and caught Eragon in his wings. Humming softly, he placed Eragon gently on the ground and wrapped his tail around him, covering him with a wing much as Saphira had done. Eragon was just about to fall asleep when he heard Thorn's voice in his head.

_Sleep well, Dragon Rider,_ Thorn said with heartfelt reverence and respect. _You have earned it for I no longer feel the Dark King's mind in mine own or that of Murtagh's. We are free!_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So there you have it! As you can imagine, I am rather apprehensive of posting this since it is my first attempt at slash ever, so I would appreciate it if you'd go easy on me. Also, I have no idea how a dragon's butt crack would look or anything like that so please review or PM me if I did something wrong. Ideas for future chapters are appreciated as always, but I've got a few more stacked up and will work on them today and tonight if all goes well.

So, as always, stay tuned for more to come!


	6. Chapter 6: Two in One

**Author's Note:** Not too much more to say except for – review, review, REVIEW! I know it's a bit soon to demand comments and I'll try not to troll but I feel slightly disappointed that no one is reading this. Anyhow, I'll stop being a cry baby and give you the next chapter. Also, I called the title "Two in One" because it focuses on two couples in one chapter – Eragon/Nasuada and Arya/Murtagh. Saphira and Thorn have decided to wait a bit since Saphira doesn't want to get pregnant right now. In addition, she needs to get to know him better so since they have nothing else to do she is currently talking with Thorn a short ways off while hunting and bathing and all that.

So without further ado let the chapter begin!

**Chapter Six:**

Eragon awoke to the sun in his face and his back against the rocks.

"Murtagh, wha?" He asked groggily, casting about for something to block the sun.

As if on cue, something moved in front of the sunlight allowing Eragon to relax and take stock of things.

"Thorn?" He asked, the events of yesterday flooding back to him.

"Guess again," A female voice teased playfully.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Eragon looked up at the face above him and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's you," He muttered, seeing that it was Nasuada.

The dark-skinned beauty wore a thin, silk robe and held a wet cloth in her hand. A bowl of water was by her side as well as a bowl of fruit and a bottle of water.

Eragon suddenly felt famished from his previous episode with his brother and Thorn but was also a bit disappointed that they had left without saying good morning.

"Any sign of them?" He asked, scooting himself into a sitting position against the cool, cave wall.

"Don't worry," Nasuada said with a gentle laugh. "He hasn't left. Arya is interrogating him."

Eragon winced. "Hope she doesn't murder him as well!"

Nasuada laughed and the sound was music to Eragon's ears. She delighted him further by dipping the cloth in water, squeezing it gently, and whipping the sweat off his face.

"Thank you," He said softly, meaning every word of it.

Nasuada favoured him with a coy smile and continued washing off the sweat and grime from his still-naked body. His skin warmed to her touch, even through a cloth, and he was more than thankful to have let her accompany him, Saphira, and Arya.

"When I'm done with you, you should eat," Nasuada instructed in mock sternness. "You need to get your strength back since you have a long day ahead of you."

"Oh?" Eragon asked, intrigued by this new development.

"Remember Arya's condition?" Nasuada asked with an arched eyebrow.

Eragon nodded.

"Well she means to act on it today," Nasuada explained. She then added upon seeing Eragon wrinkle his brow in confusion. "She means to bed Murtagh today but wants to learn more about him to see if he is trustworthy. I also feel she wants to find out what happened yesterday."

Eragon felt slightly hurt that Arya would want to have sex with Murtagh after he had just freed his brother, but he realised it was only fair. He had had her for four days straight coming to think of it, and it was only fair that she got her pick too.

"Feeling jealous?" Nasuada teased, her finger tracing Eragon's neck.

"Sort of," Eragon admitted, letting his body relax at the feel of Nasuada's touch.

"Fret not," Nasuada whispered, putting down the cloth and sitting on Eragon's lap. "Because I'll bed you in the mean time!"

"You will, will you?" Eragon growled, feigning anger. "Let's see about that!"

Gripping Nasuada by the arm, he turned around swiftly so that he lay on top of her and paused, taking in her eastern beauty.

"Getting excited are we," Nasuada chuckled, patting his cock. "Why, you've even forgotten about your dragon!"

"Saphira!" Eragon gasped, feeling suddenly ashamed of himself, but Nasuada held him down to her.

"Do not fear," She whispered into his ear. "She is enjoying Thorn's company and teaching him how to hunt. I am afraid the dragon did not have much practice in the Dark Citadel."

Eragon felt a pang of remorse and vowed to make it up to Thorn in whatever way he could, even if it meant sharing Saphira.

"So," Eragon said, feeling suddenly unsure of himself.

With Arya it had been easy since he knew her for a long time. With Murtagh it was okay for he had a sense of purpose and urgency. But Nasuada was new and mysterious.

Oh he had seen her bare and wondrous body for three days straight! He had touched her and kissed her four three days in a row. He had even shared her with Arya and Saphira for three days. However, he had never slept with her alone without anyone interrupting, by themselves.

Did he really want to do this? While he wanted to more than anything, he felt like he would be betraying Arya and Saphira. And yet the elf of his dreams was probably fucking Murtagh's brains out. Heaving a sigh, Eragon buried his face in Nasuada's breasts.

Nasuada moaned and held his head to her soft mounds for a moment, but then she pushed him away.

"Eat first," She ordered. "And stretch your legs a little. We're going to a different spot today."

Eragon could only stare at her swaying butt as she strode out of the cave, leaving him behind with the food. Suddenly overcome by hunger, he picked up the plate of fruits and began wolfing it down in earnest.

X~X~X~X~X

Arya sat apprehensively in front of Murtagh who looked very laidback as he sprawled comfortably and relaxed against a wide oak tree. He was dressed in a thin cotton robe of black and read, wearing no pants and no belt. Arya felt a lump rise in her throat as her gaze was drawn to his waist.

"Like what you see?" Murtagh smirked. "I thought you elves hated me."

"Not all of us do," Arya admitted reluctantly.

She still had mixed feelings about Murtagh but knew it was not his fault for what he had done. He was just a pawn in the Mad King's game and she needed to get over it. This was the only way.

"Then show me," Murtagh instructed.

Sighing inwardly, Arya pulled her long black hair back sensuously and tugged her light green tunic off her shoulders. She cast it aside and crawled over to Murtagh, pulling aside his robe.

Murtagh's body tensed as Arya stared at him, licking her lips seductively. Wanting to do it before she gave up, Arya curled the fingers of her right hand around Murtagh's cock.

Murtagh breathed deeply as Arya moved her hand up and down slowly but surely. Arya was definitely better than Eragon since she had had more practice. He loved his brother dearly, but it was different being with a woman – his first woman.

Galbatorix had not allowed him to sleep with anyone, be it women or men. Murtagh sighed and threw his head back, closing his eyes as Arya lowered her lips onto the head of Murtagh's member. He moaned as she started sucking him off, and Arya was surprised to find herself enjoying herself and getting into the feeling of the rhythm.

X~X~X~X~X

"Okay you can look now," Nasuada said, untying the blindfold from Eragon's eyes.

Blinking to adjust to the light, Eragon shook his head and gazed out in amazement. He had been lead through the Spine for a couple hours by Nasuada's hand. He was unable to get a word out of her from where they were going, but he trusted her nonetheless.

And it was well worth it!

Nasuada had led him to a good-sized spring. It was alive and bubbling as a small waterfall cascaded down from the rocks above that rose in a gradual inclination. The forest was lush and green all around him, making the scene picturesque.

He stared back at Nasuada feeling very impressed with her ability to find such a beautiful spot in the Spine of all places. But what impressed him more was her body, for she was stripping of her robe and climbing into the water.

"Well?" She asked coyly. "What are you waiting for?"

Nasuada watched Eragon stare at her dumbfounded with a smirk on her face. She laughed inwardly at his boyish look and marvelled at his well-toned figure even though it was clothed by a simple black robe.

She chuckled in amusement as Eragon struggled clumsily to get it off him, hopping about the place while trying to watch her at the same time. He was done at last and, tossing the robe aside, he dove into the crystal clear pool.

He landed with a splash and swam over to Nasuada who stood waist deep in the water, her arms folded snugly under her breasts. Eragon caught her by surprise when a sheet of water splashed into her face.

"Is that how you want it?" She laughed, and responded by splashing Eragon instantly.

Eragon yelped as the cold water splashed on him, but a wide grin broke on his face and he splashed Nasuada in return.

X~X~X~X~X

Arya moaned and held Murtagh's head between her legs all the tighter, while his tongue darted deftly into her area. Even though he hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet, Murtagh was surprisingly good at eating her out and she knew he would become a pro in time.

Then Arya came, calling Murtagh's name and the Rider collapsed on top of her, kissing her passionately. Arya finally broke away from Murtagh and smiled up at him as an idea formed in her mind. Grinning, she sat up and pushed Murtagh onto his back.

Murtagh complied, staring curiously up at Arya who smirked confidently at him. Stroking his semi-hard cock, Arya guided it up into her vagina and sat astride him. Realisation dawned on Murtagh and he sighed deeply as he entered Arya.

Still sitting on top of him, Arya rocked back and forth slowly taking control of them. Murtagh was more than happy to let her, contenting himself with fondling her breasts. Arya moaned as her plan worked and began to speed up the tempo, moving up and down faster and faster.

X~X~X~X~X

Eragon finally caught Nasuada and pushed her up onto the sandy bank, careful not to hurt her back against the gravel. Nasuada smiled up at him, caressing his abs and stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eragon whispered, laying on top of Nasuada.

Nasuada nodded. "More than anything."

"Good," Eragon said. "Because I would never want to hurt you."

"Nor I you," Nasuada replied solemnly.

Eragon grinned as Nasuada tugged impatiently on his cock, making it harden between her fingers. Still dripping wet from the pool, the two young people enjoyed the delights of one another's bodies as Eragon pushed himself gently into Nasuada.

They both gasped as Eragon felt how soft and warm it was; for Nasuada it was a gasp of pain since she had never done this before. Still, she knew it would only get better and better so all she did was hold a hand against Eragon's chest.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Nasuada said softly. "Just go slowly."

"Slowly," Eragon agreed, and kissed her tenderly hoping to alleviate the pain.

Nasuada closed her eyes as Eragon pushed back and forth, back and forth. At first it hurt her, but the pain was slowly warring off. Soon, the pain was transformed by pleasure and Nasuada squealed in delight.

Eragon tensed, but Nasuada urged him on so he continued, moving a little bit harder each time.

X~X~X~X~X

Murtagh came to quick, spilling his seed into Arya who had luckily cast a spell beforehand preventing her to get pregnant. Arya came next and collapsed onto Murtagh's chest, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Murtagh kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"So how was I?" He asked jokingly.

Arya paused, deliberating, while curling her finger around a strand of his hair.

"You'll do," She grinned.

X~X~X~X~X

To Eragon's surprise, he and Nasuada came in sync and there was so much force in the climax that Eragon was worried it would break through the spell he cast to prevent Nasuada from getting pregnant – with her consent of course!

Even so, he would be proud to be the father of her children although it would raise quite a few eyebrows back at the Varden not to mention being deadly information should Galbatorix get a hold of it.

He was also thankful for the pool nearby so that they could wash off. But he also knew that he would probably succumb to temptation upon seeing water droplets slide down Nasuada's lithe body.

"That was amazing," Nasuada murmured, caressing his arms and shoulders.

"More than you can imagine," Eragon agreed.

The two just lay there for quite some time, both reluctant to move from their comfortable positions. But Eragon had a dragon in heat and he knew that Saphira needed his attention.

Finally, he pulled himself and Nasuada up with some reluctance and they both took a quick dip in the pool to wash off. Casting a drying spell on the two of them, they dressed swiftly and returned to the camp hand in hand and at a relaxed pace.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Once again I don't mean to be a bother, but I implore you to review as I am running out of ideas. I only have them for one more chapter but – if you're lucky – that will lead to more episodes. Even so, I think this fanfic will only number 10 chapters but that all depends on how many comments I get. So, as always, stay tuned for more and...

...review!


	7. Chapter 7: Threesome

**Author's Note:** So after a short break of writing, I decided to give you guys Chapter Seven as promised but I would love to read your feedback in response to the chapters. Please don't be shy if you are embarrassed of reading this stuff as I don't mind anonymous comments. I just want to know your opinion on this fanfic, if I'm going too overboard and all. Also, I know this is straying from the original path of my initial plot-line but it is all interconnected.

Even Galby might show up to get Murtagh back but only to be defeated! So if you guys have anything to say, do say it as this fanfic only has a few chapters left. In addition, while I accept critiques; I don't appreciate flames so try to tone down your comments more if you don't like this story. I believe I wrote it somewhere in the summary so don't say I didn't warn you.

So now without any further ado, I present you with Chapter 7!

**Chapter Seven:**

Eragon and Arya lay in each other's arms in the refreshing spring that Nasuada had found with their backs to the waterfall enjoying the feeling of each other and the thin sheet of water cascading down their backs and shoulders.

It was sometime in the afternoon and they were relaxing after a good morning of sex. Saphira had had her full and was now sleeping, while Thorn was out hunting. Saphira had taught him how to yesterday and he was now enjoying his freedom alone in the nearby woods, not too far away of course!

Meanwhile, Murtagh was enjoying the company of Nasuada who was teaching him a few tricks. Eragon smiled contentedly as he rubbed Arya's nipple gently, earning a moan of pleasure in response. He just lowered his head down to suck on it when Arya ducked out from underneath him.

"Wait a moment," She said with a smile so that Eragon knew he had done nothing wrong.

"Getting full of yourself are we?" Eragon teased, splashing her with water.

Arya simply laughed, the melodious sound echoing about them. Then she swam back over to Eragon and her face took on a serious expression.

"What is it, love of my life?" Eragon asked softly, and Arya's expression brightened a little.

Then her face fell again and she looked away.

"Arya?" Eragon asked, now getting rather worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, love," Arya said. "It's just..."

"Just?" Eragon asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I just have something to ask of you," Arya said finally.

"Shoot!" Eragon grinned.

Arya took a deep breath. "I know you will probably feel jealous or think me strange but..."

"Arya," Eragon interjected sternly. "I would never ever think you strange, jealous maybe but not strange."

"Promise, me?" Arya asked hopefully.

"Promise," Eragon said solemnly.

"Good," Arya said with a smile of relief. "Because there is something new I want to try out. However, it involves not only you but also Murtagh."

For a moment, Eragon felt a pang of jealousy – as Arya predicted – but he quickly suppressed it. Had he not been with Nasuada the other day and Murtagh himself? It was only fair that he share her if that was her wish. He would do anything for her.

"Very well," Eragon said, swallowing hard. "What do you wish to try out?"

"It's called double penetration," Arya explained, swimming over to Eragon and grasping his hands.

At first Eragon was about to pull away thinking she was trying to calm him down, but then she guided one hand to her pussy.

"It's like this," Arya said. "One man enters me from the front..."

So saying, she pushed two of his fingers into her pussy and moved them up and down, up and down, up and down. Eragon's breath quickened.

"Then," She said with a grin. "The second man enters me from behind like this..."

At that, she took his other hand and thrust two fingers into her butt crack, moving at the same rhythm as before. Realising how she wanted it, Eragon let his own fingers do the work and Arya released him pulling his head down for a kiss.

Arya moaned against his lips and shuddered as Eragon sped up the tempo, doing her faster and faster each time. Soon Arya was quivering as she neared her climax and began kissing Eragon feverishly all over his lips, his face, his neck and shoulders.

Eragon's entire body tensed as Arya came, gushing out all over her hands. Arya fell limp against him breathing deeply, a look of sheer bliss on her face.

"That was wonderful," She sighed, burying her head into his neck.

Eragon came next, as he began to lick his fingers clean. Arya really had a naughty mind, he grinned. It was always the quiet ones!

"So is that a deal?" Arya asked softly.

"I think you've got yourself a good one," Eragon replied, eagerly looking forward to trying this out.

"Thanks," Arya smiled, kissing him softly.

X~X~X~X~X

About an hour later, Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh were gathered in the back of the cave with a blanket spread out beneath them. Thorn was still out enjoying his freedom by terrorising the local animal life. So that they would be undisturbed for their time together, Nasuada had volunteered to spend some alone-time with Saphira and the two were currently a short distance away having the time of their life.

Eragon and Murtagh had cast silencing and invisibility spells over them once again and all three young people were stark naked. Eragon's eyes trailed down Murtagh's finely toned body and Murtagh was feasting his own eyes on Arya. Once again, Eragon felt a tad bit jealous but he resisted it knowing that this afternoon would be fantastic.

"Shall we begin?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh nodded and Arya voiced her agreement.

Taking a deep breath, Arya got into position. Eragon decided to take her from the front while Murtagh took her from behind.

The black-haired Rider grinned over Arya's shoulder at Eragon, giving his half-brother a thumbs-up. Things could get real wild when a dragon was in heat!

Eragon grinned back and closed his eyes as Arya hardened his cock in her dexterous fingers. Wanting a helping hand himself, Murtagh stood to her right motioning for Eragon to stand at her left.

Sensing what they had in mind, Arya smirked while taking each of their cocks in each of her hands and proceeded to jerk them both off at the same time. She would have put them both in her mouth had she not kept in mind what they were going to try out now.

Soon enough, both brother's cocks were hard and rigid. After receiving a thankful kiss on the lips from both men, Eragon and Murtagh took their places opposite each other with Arya in between.

They both paused a moment and stared each other in the eyes.

"Oh get on with it already!" Arya growled impatiently.

Grinning at each other, Eragon and Murtagh plunged into Arya at the exact same moment earning a shriek from the raven-haired elf. Arya had not expected it and was thrilled as they worked into her and out of her at nearly the exact same beat.

Wanting to get an even tighter grip on her, Eragon pushed himself in all the way and held onto Murtagh's arse. Murtagh smiled knowingly and followed in suit. The two Dragon Riders leaned over Arya's shoulder and kissed each other passionately as Arya cried out in pleasure.

The race was on!

X~X~X~X~X

Needless to say, Eragon was very proud when he came into Arya first followed quickly by a glaring Murtagh. Murtagh slapped Eragon playfully on the cheek earning a quick kiss from his step-brother.

Not wanting Arya to feel left out, Eragon kissed Arya full on the lips while Murtagh explored her neck and back with his tongue. Arya came next crying out loudly. Exhausted, all three collapsed onto the cot sweating like a mad thing.

"That was simply superb," Arya breathed, as she snuggled in between Eragon and Murtagh.

She sighed in satisfaction as each brother took one breast in their mouth and began to suck on it tenderly, stroking each other's cocks. To add to the effect, they used their other hand to thrust one finger into Arya's dripping pussy bringing all three of them to another climax.

Finally, they were so tired that they fell asleep right then and there with a peaceful smile and a sense of extreme satisfaction on each of their faces. This had been an intense afternoon and they all knew there would be more of this to come!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So there's the seventh chapter. Aside from begging for reviews like a nerd, I have one question for you – dear reader. I have a plan for Galbatorix to be defeated upon coming to their campsite to get Murtagh back. However, then it would really stray from my original plot-line. At the same time, it would enable Eragon and gang to have infinite sex as much as they want. Also, if there are any other people you want to bring into this please do tell as this story is almost over. One more couple are coming to the campsite in the next chapter so I'll leave you guessing, but please do answer my question about Galbatorix.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Roran & Katrina

**Author's Note:** Since I had some more time on my hands, I decided to pump out another chapter. I'm getting real excited because I'm nearing the end of this wild tale, so I would really appreciate your input on this matter as I want to know if it's any good or not. I only have three chapters left, but I may write a sequel. Of course, that all depends on your reviews, people, so comment away whether it's good or bad. I want to find out your honest opinion. So without anything more to say and without any further ado, I present you with Chapter Eight of my fanfic.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight:**

"Are we almost there?" Katrina asked as she and Roran climbed up the ever-rising, mountainous terrain. "I hate to sound like a spoilt child, but we've been walking for a long time and seemingly in circles. I think you're lost!" 

"I am not lost," Roran told his wife, glancing behind him over his shoulder so that she could see he was serious.

Katrina sighed.

They had been walking for three hours now, in the Spine, the place her deceased father had hated most in the world.

They were trekking through the forested hills because – simply put – they were banished from the Varden. The Council of Elders, once put into power, quickly began getting rid of each and every person who bothered them or who they felt were a threat.

Katrina and Roran fit that category. However, they were far too popular with the people who would rise up against them if the Council had them executed. Thus they were sent on a "scouting mission" in the Spine until further notice, but not before being warned that they would be killed on sight should they return.

So they had gone to find Eragon and Saphira who had become Public Enemy Number One amongst the Varden. It was almost amusing how a hero became a villain so quickly. For not wanting them and Nasuada to return, the Council had planted false witnesses to make it seem as if Eragon, Saphira, and Arya had run away.

Then Nasuada left nearly causing a riot. Of course, the Council calmed the people down but they were banished before they could do anything. Now here they were in the place her father hated more than anything in his life, in a pathetic attempt to find Eragon and find out what in the Empire was going on.

Katrina couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she _knew_ that there was more to the disappearance than was obvious. Even so, she wanted to find out what it was and why they left without a word. That's how they wound up here, in the foothills of the Spine, seemingly lost. Roran had asked Eragon's bodyguards – before they left for the Gil'ead – where Eragon had gone, so they had the general idea.

But Roran hadn't gone into the Spine very much, only to have sex with her in those private areas that Eragon found. She wondered how in Alageasia the boy managed to find them. Well, _no_. Eragon was not a boy. He was a man now – an elf to be exact, or a half-breed. Whatever he was, he was a Dragon Rider and should be treated with respect.

He had rescued her after all!

Finally, Katrina heard the babbling of a brook and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Roran, stop," She sharply. "Let's just rest for a moment. No one in their right mind would track us here."

Roran hesitated and looked like he was about to get angry. But then Katrina gave him a smile, and he relented with a resigned sigh.

"Fine," He muttered. "Let's take a break. But only for five minutes, okay!"

"Five minutes," Katrina agreed.

The couple trudged over to the stream and filled their water bottles, washing the sweat off them as much as they could.

Katrina sighed as she stared at her reflection in the stream.

Things had gotten tense between them over the past couple weeks. Katrina didn't know how it started, but now they weren't even sleeping in the same bed anymore. Katrina knew Roran still loved her and she loved him, but their constant arguments made her wonder if that love would last.

She knew now that they needed something to bring their relationship back to life as it was before when Roran had just rescued her from Hellgrind. Meaning to talk about it with him, Katrina glanced over at Roran and an amused smile crossed her lips for Roran had fallen asleep against a tree trunk.

She would let him rest and deal with their relationship problems later. For now she wanted to find some fruit and explore a bit to gain their bearings. She crossed the spring quickly and placed their travelling packs down beside Roran, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Roran stirred but slept, murmuring her name in his dreams.

Katrina smiled.

Heaving a yawn, she stretched her weary limbs and glanced about her taking stock of things. Just then, she thought she heard a noise and spun around. To her surprise, she saw a trail of footprints in the soft mud by the river. They were several hours fresh so she decided to follow them.

X~X~X~X~X

A short while later, Katrina thought she heard a moan and the sound of kissing. She held her breath and braced herself, wondering who in their right mind would come here to make love.

_Then again,_ She admitted. _You came here yourself with Roran to do the needful giving Eragon a good view of things._

Her body tensed as she padded softly through the bushes, coming close enough to see who it was.

But no matter how hard she tried, Katrina could not prepare herself for the unexpected and erotic sight that lay before her. The sounds came from none other than Eragon and Arya. Both were as naked as they day they were born and none the worse for it!

Arya was lying on her back, covered in sweat, and Eragon was lying on top of her pounding his cock into her pussy. Katrina sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes trailed down Eragon's body and she realised he really had changed from the dim-witted farm boy he had been before.

She didn't know very much about this new development, but rumour had it that Eragon had had feelings for Arya. However, according to the local gossip mill Arya had rejected him. But if that was true, why were they together now making out with a passion? Katrina could not tear her eyes away from Eragon; he looked like an elf now and his body was that of a boy and not a man.

Arya was a really lucky woman!

All of a sudden, Arya glanced up from Eragon's chest and smiled at her. Katrina gasped and spun around but it was too late, for a voice – Murtagh's voice – called out to her loudly...

... "Enough with the games, Katie, you can come out now!"

X~X~X~X~X

Feeling guilty, sheepish, afraid, and curious, Katrina turned around slowly holding her head high and her body straight. She gasped as Eragon came flooding into Arya who came seconds later. Eragon collapsed onto Arya who released her legs which had been wrapped around Eragon's butt.

Breathing deeply, Eragon stood up and gave a hand to Arya who accepted it. Standing up, Arya kissed Eragon hard and leaned against him.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked with a smirk.

Katrina stood, frozen in fear and red with embarrassment.

She was even more shocked to see Murtagh standing, naked, a few feet away being sucked off by none other than Nasuada who was also as bare as anything.

"So how much did you see?" Eragon asked softly, although there was a twinkled in his eyes.

Katrina's mind suddenly flashed back to those days before when Eragon would watch her and Roran make love in exchange for providing them a hiding place.

"Enough," Katrina retorted.

She would not be cowed by men, even elves!

"Still as fiery as ever, I see," Eragon grinned. Then his face turned solemn. "Are you alone or did Roran come with you?"

Katrina sighed in defeat and told them everything. She was done a short while later, still breathing deeply from all the shock and her speech. Eragon opted a blank look of impassiveness but his body was tense as if fiercely angry.

Even Nasuada stopped what she was doing, much to Murtagh's dismay, and turned around with a look of open fury on her face.

"The Council did _what_ to you?" She demanded.

Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal," Katrina said in a calm and even voice. "I was getting tired of the Varden anyway. It's so stuffy and loud in there. A girl can't breath with all those soldiers ogling you all the time!"

"I know what you mean," Arya admitted, and Katrina was surprised to see Eragon slip an arm around her comfortingly.

She was amazed even further to see Arya lean her head on Eragon's shoulder and relax in his embrace.

"So, are you a couple now or something?" She teased.

Eragon blushed but Arya simply kissed him on the cheek and nodded.

"We all are," She said cryptically.

"Excuse me?" Katrina asked, not sure if she heard her correctly.

"We are all a 'couple'," Arya explained. "Although Eragon and I are closer."

"Okay..." Katrina said hesitantly. "What does that mean?"

Eragon gave her a lop-sided grin. "We share each other."

"I beg your pardon!" Katrina asked, disbelief etched on her face.

Eragon just smiled widely and strode over to Murtagh, kissing him passionately on the lips. Murtagh responded in earnest and soon the two were making out like there was no tomorrow. Nasuada rolled her eyes at their antics, but leaned forward to give Arya a quick fondle and kiss.

Katrina wasn't surprised anymore. If anything, she was intrigued. She wanted to find out how this all worked and how Murtagh had switched sides, if he did. She wanted to know, because perhaps this would fix her relationship with Roran. Maybe this would give him the relaxation he needed to try out all his fantasies that she knew he had.

Suddenly, a twig snapped and everyone froze.

"What in the _Empire_ is going on here?" Roran bellowed.

Katrina sighed.

Looks like Eragon had a lot of explaining to do!

**A/N:** So there's the next chapter! Any thoughts? I might and might not make Roran have sex with Eragon and Murtagh, but Katrina will at least. Once again, I beseech you to give me your opinion about Galbatorix. Because I am almost 80% certain to include him but still 20% of me doesn't want to. Any advice, suggestions, and feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Many thanks in advance! 


	9. Chapter 9: Dragons

**Author's Note: **Still no reviews? Gosh, people! What's a guy gotta do to get them? Be quiet I suppose and get on with the story. LOL! Anyhow, enough rambling but I am feeling rather disheartened right now at the lack of comments. It would really boost my moral if you drop by and say hello. My fanfic's not that bad is it? Well, enough talk – let the fun begin!

**Chapter Nine:**

"Wow!" Was all Roran could say.

He sat beside Eragon, who was now clothed, by the spring Nasuada found. Both of them had their pants rolled up to their knees and feet in the water just enjoying the feeling of it.

They were silent for quite some time until Eragon lay back on his side, resting his shoulder on the ground and his chin on his fist. He stared at Roran with a blank expression, but was inwardly curious to see his cousin's reaction.

Roran did not look at Eragon for quite some time. Finally, Eragon decided to break the silence.

"Well?" He asked softly.

"Well what?" Roran asked.

"Well what do you think of all this?" Eragon asked, waving his hand around as if gesturing to what he had just said.

"I don't know," Roran answered truthfully. "But before you get offended, I just want you to know that I am interested in trying this out."

"Really?" Eragon asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Really," Roran confirmed, finally looking at Eragon with a smile.

Eragon smiled back and sat up slowly. His breath quickening, he leaned forward gradually towards his cousin. Roran made no move to resist him. In fact, his cousin moved _towards_ Eragon.

Eragon's heart leapt as Roran embraced him in his strong arms, and their lips met. Roran kissed Eragon roughly, being unused to same-gender sex but Roran knew he would get used to it in time.

Eragon then set about exploring his cousin's body. Roran was much stronger than Murtagh due to working in the forge. Soon, Roran surprised Eragon by pushing him on the ground – but not before tearing off his tunic – and climbing on top of him.

Eragon grinned as their erections touched. He and Roran had a lot of catching up to do!

X~X~X~X~X

Arya studied the newcomer curiously.

She had disapproved of Eragon wanting to rescue her with Roran at first, but now she was glad she let them go. Not that she had much choice in the matter!

It was because of Saphira that made her let them go. Now the female dragon was off with Thorn somewhere. Murtagh and Nasuada were getting to know each other better, giving Arya the task of introducing Katrina to the 'family'.

The ebony-haired woman had handled herself very well, and she could see why Roran would want to travel across the Empire to rescue her. Plainly put, she was beautiful. But she was also smart and strong-willed, something that lacked in many village girls.

She saw this in Katrina now as the human female stared back, unashamed, into Arya's eyes. For some reason, the head-strong feeling reminded Arya of herself and she favoured Katrina with a small smile. Katrina smiled back.

"Well?" She asked curiously.

"Well what?" Arya replied, confused.

"Aren't you going to give me that 'introduction' you talked about?" Katrina asked, with an amused grin on her face.

"Oh, of course," Arya said, giving herself a mental shake. "With your permission?"

Katrina nodded, and Arya grinned.

Slowly and tantalisingly, she stood up and untied her light green tunic allowing it to slip down onto the floor. Arya stepped outside of it and stood before Katrina in all her naked splendour.

Katrina gasped, and a look of excitement filled her. She stood up quickly and fumbled with her clothes. Arya helped her and soon the two of them were naked, and alone, in the quiet forest glade they found.

Arya stared at Katrina, feeling impressed, and tenderly placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Katrina blushed and looked down as if embarrassed.

"Hey," Arya said softly.

Then she lifted Arya's chin up gently with her hand and when Katrina looked at her, her eyes shone with tears – tears of joy. Overwhelmed by unexpected emotions, Arya kissed her.

X~X~X~X~X

Nasuada cried out in pleasure as Murtagh took her from behind. She lay on a cot in the cave, while Murtagh pounded into her – with her permission of course. Murtagh groaned as he thrust back and forth leaning forward to kiss Nasuada on the cheek.

"Murtagh!" Nasuada cried, collapsing from her knees as she came.

Murtagh gave an almost dragon-like cry as he came and collapsed beside Nasuada, panting for breath.

"Well that was fun!" Nasuada giggled, stroking Murtagh's chest idly.

"I'll say!" Murtagh agreed with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm.

"Care for Round Two?" Nasuada asked huskily.

Murtagh grinned and nodded his head.

"But this time," Nasuada smirked. "I'm on top!"

X~X~X~X~X

A flock of birds burst out of the nearby elm tree in surprise as two dragons' roars rocked the Spine. The earth-shaking sound reverberated off the boulders, trees, and mountains echoing far and wide causing all within the general district to hear them.

Thorn heaved a sigh as he felt a small amount of strength leave his body. Even Saphira seemed subdued! Thorn pulled himself out of the she-dragon wearily and wobbled slightly, much to Saphira's amusement.

_You did a pretty good job there,_ Saphira said with a toothy grin as she collapsed back onto her haunches, looking over sleepily at Thorn.

_Did I?_ Thorn asked, although he knew the answer good as well.

Saphira simply hummed in response and Thorn joined her, wrapping his wing about her protectively as they both sat down to catch their breath.

X~X~X~X~X

An old man and his son were standing on a rocking boat out in Lake Leona as they set about pulling in a net full of fish.

Suddenly, the water rippled and they both let out a yelp of surprise as a loud humming noise filled the air.

"Heavens preserve us!" The old man whispered in fear. "For we certainly can't preserve ourselves."

His twelve-year-old son could only nod in awe and alarm.

X~X~X~X~X

An small troop of twenty or so Empiric soldiers had just come back from a patrol to their camp and were horsing around amongst each other.

Smoke drifted upwards from the cooking fires, making their stomachs grumble in response and they were all looking forward to their dinner.

All of a sudden, a loud hum broke out making their helmets and weapons rattle. Their tents quivered their eyes widened in terror.

"What the hell is going on here?" The commander roared, bursting out of his tent.

"It's the end of the world!" A new and inexperienced soldier shrieked.

All the soldiers froze and glanced around at each other, their faces white as a sheet. Even the commander was alarmed. Seconds later, they began screaming their heads off as they rushed to escape.

"Come back, damn you!" The commander hollered. "That's an order!"

But that order was his last for he was trampled under the wave of frantic soldiers, dashing about for their lives.

And still the humming went on and on, and on...

X~X~X~X~X 

The Council of Elders were just about to begin a meeting. Jorumder sighed. It had been at least a day now when they had banished Roran and Katrina.

He wasn't happy about the situation, but what could he do about it? The other Council members were hungry for power and would stop at nothing until they gained total control.

He could only pray to whatever gods would listen for some means or another to stop them. But of course, he did not expect anyone to listen. All the same, a loud hum filled filed their ears.

"What in damnation is that?" Someone asked.

Jorumder's eyes lit up for he knew the only thing it could mean: Dragons!

X~X~X~X~X

Galbatorix paced up and down his throne room.

He had not slept or eaten for three days and three nights.

For three days and three nights had passed since he had last seen Murtagh and Thorn.

"Curse their names!" Galbatorix spat.

But that didn't help any, for it seemed as if they had broken his hold over their True Names.

He had been sleeping and having the most wonderful dream of slicing off Eragon Shadeslayer's head when he awoke to a searing pain all over his body. He felt like he was on fire and tried to call Murtagh for his assistance.

However, Murtagh did not answer and had not ever since.

Heaving a sigh, Galbatorix stomped over to his balcony where he watched the drab and dreary city of Uru'Baen carry out its daily activities.

Just then, his train of thought was interrupted by a loud and all-too-familiar humming sound.

Galbatorix's eyes widened in horror and he felt frozen in fear. There was only one thing on earth – no, _two_ things – who could make that noise: Dragons.

Like a mad man he clutched his heart and screamed for the dragon and rider who would not hear him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Evil, huh, leaving you with a cliff-hanger? *insert evil cackle here* Oh, well. Hopefully that will gain more comments. Actually, that was not the purpose of this chapter since I had not intended for it to play out this way. Even so, the chapter seemed to write itself and it just ended how it did. I know the last part with everyone hearing Saphira and Thorn hum was kind of unrealistic but it felt nice and made for an intense ending.

I hope you like it!

P.S. Stay tuned as always for more is on the way.


	10. Chapter 10: Cousins

**Disclaimer:** I have not yet inherited the Inheritance Cycle so no, I am not Christopher Paolini nor do I own Eragon although I'd cut off my right hand to own Arya or even Nasuada. *pouts*

**Author's Note:** Be prepared for explicit sex scenes, slash, femlash, threesomes, foursomes, dragon/human sex, dragon/dragon sex, spankings, vulgar language, possible violence, straight sex, and OOC behaviour. This is basically a crack/romance fic with no real plot and just for the sake of making tons of odd couples and interesting scenes. Hopefully, this is not too painful to read and I realise the previous chapters were pretty awful. Nonetheless, I decided to continue this fic against my better judgement. Any advice, suggestions, and feedback in general you have for me about this story would be greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10:** Cousins United

~ In the Previous Chapter ~

_Eragon has explained everything to Roran who eagerly agrees to join their sharing system. They start making out while the same thing happens between Arya and Katrina. Meanwhile, Murtagh and Nasuada are making out as are Saphira and Thorn, or were. And now, onto the chapter! _

~ The Chapter Begins ~

Eragon groaned as Roran pounded his cock into his arse hole. He decided that he was bisexual since he loved the feeling of a hard cock penetrating him mercilessly, ravaging his sore behind. It took a while to explain things to his cousin who was practically like an older brother to him. Thankfully, Roran agreed to join them on their sexual escapade and now Eragon was glad that his cousin and his cousin's wife, Eragon's friend Katrina, had joined them.

"Oh, gods," Roran murmured as he pounded into Eragon while clasping his cousin's hands behind his back.

Eragon grunted as he neared climax, wanting the sensation to never end. His own cock was begging for release and his whole body was tense. But his bum had never felt better and he couldn't wait to fuck Roran, even though they were cousins. He had totally been whisked away into a fucked-up world where the lines between right and wrong were blurred, but personally Eragon didn't give a shit.

He was tired of fighting and deserved some peace. If that peace involved fucking his own cousin and sharing the woman of his dreams, then he was more than willing to do so. But all thoughts of war and peace vanished from Eragon's mind as Roran reached climax. The stronger and bigger man gave a shuddering sigh as he released his seed, filling Eragon's arse hole with the white substance. Eragon cried out in pleasure as it washed over him and pouted when his cousin's cock went limp.

He would have to do something about that. Heaving a contended sigh, Roran collapsed wearily onto his cousin's back. He slipped his flaccid cock out of Eragon and simply lay there, breathing deeply and exploring his cousin's neck with his lips idly curling a finger through Eragon's silky brown hair. Eragon sighed and tugged Roran's finger, taking it into his mouth like a miniature cock. Roran moaned as Eragon sucked on it, taking it deep into his throat. Roran closed his eyes as a pleasant sensation made him feel light-headed and blissful.

Caught up in the act, Eragon bobbed his head up and down on Roran's finger getting hard all over again. Overcome with lust, Roran slid his hand across Eragon's muscular stomach and downwards. Groping at his thighs, he grasped Eragon's cock almost desperately and moaned loudly as his fingers automatically curled around his cousin's hard penis. Eragon shivered as Roran jerked him off, stroking up and down gently but fast. It was far better than when he wanked off by himself in his youth. Why didn't they ever do this before?

Groaning, Eragon pulled Roran's finger from his mouth and rolled over so that they faced each other lying on their sides. Roran removed his hand from Eragon's cock and snaked it around his waist penetrating his cousin's tight arse hole. Eragon shuddered and ground his cock against Roran's, clasping his hands around the strong man's neck. Roran ravished Eragon's lips with his own their tongues battling for dominance until they finally had to pull back for air, leaving their lips swollen and their eyes glazed.

Trailing kisses down his neck and shoulders, Eragon latched onto Roran's nipple suckling it until it stiffened. He reached down and pulled Roran tighter to him, slipping a finger into his tight arse. Since Roran did not have the slim and lithe elvish features, his body was muscular and strong. It was well-toned making his arse much tighter and stronger than Eragon's slimmer ones. It's not that Eragon was a weakling but the princely, clean-shaven features of the elves were accompanied by a thinner and more nimble look.

Personally, Roran found the new look wild and exotic. Eragon's angular face, high cheek-bones and pointed ears were like something from another world making him look like an angel without wings. For Eragon's part, the Dragon Rider thought Roran was the most handsome and strongest human he had ever seen. There was a reason behind his title "Stronghammer" after all! Roran was strong as a bull and his cock could pound into a pussy or arse-hole like a hammer would pound a nail. He was not a weak human and Roran delighted in his strength.

It made him feel warm and safe for some reason, like an older brother who would watch over him. Now that they were lovers, they could connect even more. Eragon couldn't wait to see if Katrina had agreed to their sharing system as he had an old crush on her at first. They had been best friends for a long time. Then came the day when Eragon's teenaged hormones started seeing girls in a whole new light. Sadly, Katrina was older than Eragon by one or two years at least and Roran was quicker on the uptake than him.

But now there was a slight chance, perhaps, that Eragon's dreams could be fulfilled. While he still felt guilty about cheating on Arya, she was just as much at fault as him. They were in this together and personally, Eragon didn't want to back out for anything. Feeling hungry for more cock, Eragon departed from Roran's erect nipples trailing wet kisses up and down his cousin's six pack, lightly grazing his skin with his teeth. Roran writhed and shuddered, clutching his head and pushing him downwards.

Eragon let himself be moved eagerly, his submissive side letting Roran be the Alpha. Reluctantly pulling apart from Roran, the older man dragged himself up into a sitting position and leaned against a tree. Eragon smiled seductively and licked his lips, making Roran breath raggedly. Eragon just gave a throaty chuckle in response and stooped downwards, planting a kiss on the head of Roran's semi-stiff cock. Roran closed his eyes and moaned as Eragon swirled his tongue around the stiff head.

Grasping Roran's hips, Eragon penetrated his cousin's arse hole with two fingers of one hand while he played with Roran's balls with the other. Bobbing his head up and down working slowly into a rhythm, he tasted cock for the third time and decided that he loved it just as much as a pussy or arse if not more. He wasn't really an arse-man but the mental image of screwing a dragon in the arse was so wildly erotic and forbidden that it made Eragon threaten to cum already.

For the time being though, he contended himself with Roran's cock slurping and sucking as he dragged his lips and tongue up and down. Roran grunted and grasped Eragon's hair as his younger cousin worshiped his cock tenderly. Eragon's own penis was harder than ever before as the Dragon Rider rode Roran's cock with his mouth, speeding things up a bit. He had to pull back for air but he rewarded Roran's patience by momentarily taking his entire stiff member into his throat.

Careful not to use any teeth, he braced himself as he tasted pre-cum oozing out of the head of Roran's cock. Roran shuddered and his body tensed as he was about to cum. Eragon closed his eyes and Roran was making it kind of hard to breath by nearly ripping out his hair as he reached climax. Roran came soon and Eragon gagged as the musky smell threatened to overwhelm him. Black spots danced in his vision as Roran's hot cock juice flooded into his throat.

Eragon tried to take all of it but had to pull back, causing the cum to splash down his chest and all over his face. Roran cried out as he came but Eragon had a surprise for the older man. Wanting some satisfaction out of it himself, he stood up on shaky legs. Licking the cum off his lips, he shoved his rigid cock into Roran's mouth. Roran's eyes bulged and he went cross-eyed for a moment as he tasted cock for the first time. He looked frantic but Eragon whispered sweet nothings to him, caressing his hair gently with his cum-slick hands.

After a few panic-filled moments, Roran subdued his fear and attempted to mimic what Eragon had done to him. It was only fair after all. His body relaxed as he bobbed his head on Eragon's cock and soon began to enjoy the feeling of the hard shaft plunging swiftly into his throat. But he could not enjoy the sensation for long, as Eragon came soon afterwards. Roran choked and sputtered as Eragon drew his cock out of his mouth gently so as not to choke the man to death.

He hadn't sucked dick before, so it was his first time and he wouldn't be able to swallow all of Eragon's cum. But he caught some of the juices in his mouth and the rest splashed on his face and chest. Breathing deeply in satisfaction, Eragon sank to his knees and pushed Roran gently onto the ground collapsing wearily onto him.

Their cum mingled as they wrapped their arms and legs around each other. The two cousins kissed each other tenderly, tasting the others' cum in their mouths and liking it. When they were finished and done, Eragon rested his head on Roran's chest and Roran buried his head in his cousin's shoulder. Then, closing their eyes, they sank into a deep, deep sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review so that I can make this story even better yet! Also, this story won't always be slash and femlash although there will be a lot of it. This is basically for smut and lemons between various couples, and for a place where I can try out all my twisted pairings. Hopefully, this won't be too painful to read but I understand if it's not up your alley. Even so, try not to flame but just tell me normally and decently. Well, that's about it for now but stay tuned as more is on the way...

...And thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Fulfilling Fantasies

**Disclaimer:** I have not yet inherited the Inheritance Cycle so no, I am not Christopher Paolini nor do I own Eragon although I'd cut off my left arm to own Arya or even Nasuada. *pouts*

**Author's Note:** Be prepared for explicit sex scenes, slash, femlash, threesomes, foursomes, dragon/human sex, dragon/dragon sex, spankings, vulgar language, possible violence, straight sex, and OOC behaviour. This is basically a crack/romance fic with no real plot and just for the sake of making tons of odd couples and interesting scenes. Hopefully, this is not too painful to read and I realise the previous chapters were pretty awful. Nonetheless, I decided to continue this fic against my better judgement. Any advice, suggestions, and feedback in general you have for me about this story would be greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

**P.S.** As requested, here is an Eragon/Katrina pairing!

**Chapter 11: **Fulfilling Fantasies

It was evening when Eragon and Roran stumbled back into their main camp, a large clearing before a substantial cave separated by a small stream that wound its way through the woods. The two cousins were joking and laughing, their arms linked and their other hands lightly caressing their naked bodies.

There was no point in wearing clothes since the camp was secreted away from the Varden. Eragon did not know how Murtagh found him but the Dragon Rider and his dragon were now freed from their bond to Galbatorix. Therefore, they needn't worry about getting betrayed.

No.

Murtagh was far too busy for that. Eragon smirked as he saw the black-haired Dragon Rider being dominated by the dark-skinned beauty that was the old leader of the Varden. Nasuada was stark naked and the scars that tainted her arms from the Trial of the Long Knives could not diminish her striking beauty as she threw her head back, moaning.

Her sopping wet pussy was currently being devoured by Murtagh who was making good use of his hands and tongue by pleasuring the woman. Roran sucked in a sharp breath and Eragon tore his eyes away from the heart-stopping vision to the direction his cousin was looking at. His eyes bulged and his cock twitched as he saw an even more, if at all possible, arousing sight.

Arya was stripped of all clothing and lying on her back. Katrina was equally bare and on top of the elf princess. The two gorgeous women were lying with their heads opposite each other directly above the other's pussy. They writhed and moaned as their tongues darted into each other's vaginas, lapping eagerly. Their hands clung to the other's legs and their firm, pert breasts brushed smashed into the others groin area.

Eragon and Roran took a deep breath and glanced at each other in the exact same time. Roran broke the half-silence by kissing Eragon on the cheek and sitting down, making himself comfortable on a fallen log. Eragon followed in suit. Roran curled his fingers around his cock and began jerking off to the incredible vision that lay in all of its glory before them. Eragon copied Roran but slid a finger from his free hand down his cousin's arse-hole.

Roran moaned feverishly as he watched his wife getting eaten out by a sweaty elf, and Eragon's eyes glazed over as he stared at Arya going down on Roran's wife and his childhood friend. Eragon's cock hardened all over again and he quickly scooted closer to Roran so that their thighs were touching. Slipping his finger out of Roran's slick arse-hole, he caressed Roran's thighs tenderly, sliding his palm on the inside of it and out.

Breathing rapidly, his trembling hand snaked its way to Roran's groin and grasped his balls. Roran grunted as Eragon fondled them. Leaning over but still keeping his eyes trained on the ladies, Eragon planted a kiss on Roran's cheek and suckled on his ear lobe. Swatting Roran's hand away playfully, Eragon grasped Roran's cock and took control of the man's erection.

He watched in awe and pleasure as Arya came, flooding Katrina's throat and mouth with cum. Katrina flinched as it flooded through her but swallowed most of it, the rest then dripping down her breasts and stomach. With a loud cry, she came drenching Arya's throat with pussy juice. Eragon almost came right then and there but his cock needed release as he hadn't had a good fuck in ages.

Hoping that she wouldn't sever his manhood for his brazenness, Eragon gave Roran's cock one last squeeze and let go of his stiff cock. He glanced questioningly from Roran to Katrina. Roran's cousin nodded and darted a hesitant look to Arya who was moaning and pinching her nipple. Eragon shrugged with a smirk and hurried over to the two ladies. Grasping Katrina gently by the shoulders he turned her over onto her back and stared hopefully into her eyes.

Biting her lip, Katrina nodded nervously and Eragon smiled warmly at her. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Roran whisper nervously to Arya who arched an eyebrow and glanced at his cock. She then nodded, bent down, and took it into her mouth sucking fast. Eragon shivered in delight and turned back to Katrina who had parted her legs invitingly and was fondling her breast while her eyes were glued to his cock.

Eragon licked his suddenly parched lips and kneeled down. Making sure he didn't lie to heavily on Katrina, he rested his body on her soft, warm skin and sighed as his cock hovered over entrance.

"May I?" Eragon asked huskily.

Katrina replied by pulling his lips to hers and kissing him roughly. Eragon's toes curled and he was unable to wait any longer. Katrina's loud cry of pain mingled with surprise and pleasure pierced the muffled stillness as Eragon plunged his cock into her pussy. Eragon groaned as he sank his firmness into her, revelling in how damp and tight it was.

Katrina's pussy clamped around his cock sending him to heaven even as she wrapped her legs around his back and dug her finger nails into his shoulder. Eragon crashed his lips on Katrina's and massaged her breast, pinching her nipple. He was in utter bliss as he pounded into her. Katrina was moaning feverishly and bucked her hips wildly. Obviously it wasn't her first time. Eragon groaned as she scraped her finger nails across his back, drawing a faint trickle of blood. He didn't care though as he was too far gone by thrusting in and out of the goddess bellow him.

Katrina's nipples were hard and her breasts firm as Eragon banged into her. She had been friends with Eragon for ages and although he looked different with his elvish features, he was still the same person. She could have seen herself together with him if Roran hadn't asked her first. She had always been there for him and vaguely remembered the time when she got Horst to make Sloan give Eragon some meet. She shivered in pleasure as Eragon's personal piece of meat filled her wet hole, making her fuller and happier than any meal could.

She would be sure to suck his cock afterwards and her pussy needed a good licking. She glanced over briefly to the side and stared as Murtagh pounded Nasuada's arse with his cock. She didn't know all of the legalities but had heard a rumour that the black-haired man was a traitor. Therefore, she wondered briefly why he was currently making Nasuada cry out in pleasure as the dark-skinned wonder was the previous leader of the Varden.

She didn't care though as she felt herself reaching climax and soon lost all common thought as Eragon threatened to explore inside her. He was dripping with sweat and she slid a hand down his chest, pinching his nipple. Eragon gasped as he came, spilling his seed into Katrina's pussy. The copper-haired woman was darn thankful that Arya had cast a spell to keep Eragon from getting her pregnant before she started making out with the stunning elf maiden.

It's not that she didn't want to have children but Eragon's was a different story since she was currently married to Roran. Speaking of which, she glanced over wearily at her husband who was currently lying on his back and being dominated by a sweaty Arya who was straddling his waist, her shaved-pussy being ravaged by his cock. Eragon distracted her from the breathtaking sight with a passionate kiss and Katrina's eyes glazed over as she came.

As a result, some of her pussy-juice splashed on Eragon's groin and thighs. Katrina mewled with delight as Eragon slowly pulled his limp cock out of her and squatted down. He then threw her into paradise all over again by lapping up their mixed juices with his tongue. Katrina sighed in pleasure as her pussy got worshiped by the Dragon Rider. She was surprised that he was so good at it, but reckoned he had practice on Arya and Nasuada.

Just the very mental image made her all hot and flustered and she could wait to try out some of her fantasies that had previously been dormant as she tried to suppress them. Whatever happened from now on, Katrina didn't know. But one thing she knew was that she was going to be here in this hidden camp site for quite some time. And personally, Katrina didn't want to live anywhere else!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hopefully, this was better written then some of my lemons before. Also, I am open to suggestions for scenes if you guys want and I might bring one or two more people into the fanfic if you want. Whatever the case, do stay tuned as there is plenty more in story for this tale and do leave a review so that I can make this even better yet.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: A Series of Fortunate Events

**Disclaimer:** I have not yet inherited the Inheritance Cycle so no, I am not Christopher Paolini. *sighs sadly*

**Author's Note:** Like I said before, this is basically a no-plot, multi-chapter archive where I can dump all my weird and probably twisted pairings. But be warned, this chapter (and future chapters) will contain a large amount of sex whether it be straight, slash, femlash, incest, dragon/human sex, or dragon/dragon sex. There will not be any rape or abuse though, but there might be some dominant/submissive scenes or a bondage theme.

However, all the people involved have agreed willingly and so it is not rape or real abuse which I do not condone. Also, there will be many different positions and goings-on such as shagging, anal, oral, blowjobs, snogging and more. If this is not up your alley, please don't flame but go read something else. Sorry if that sounds rude but this is just for fun and not to be taken seriously. It's just a place where I can dump my crazy plot-bunnies so I can go write normal things. But enough rambling or I'll bore you to tears.

And now, onto the story!

**Chapter 12:** A Series of Fortunate Events

The noon sun beamed merrily down upon a rather unusual but wondrous sight. It was located in a large, spacious clearing that could fit a few tens and a campfire. The space was surrounded by a number of different trees mainly oak and maple. Moss crawled up the bark of the trees, while ferns and bracken were situated in between them.

Daisies and wild flowers dotted the ample amount of grass spread out in the clearing, and a babbling brook meandered in front of a sizeable cave. The cave was a part of a rocky slope that gradually climbed into an uneven mountain range, carpeted by the plant-life that surrounded the clearing. But none of this natural beauty could compare to the wonder that was inside the clearing and the cave.

A magnificent, blood-red dragon stood rigid on his haunches. It was clearly a male by the engorged and throbbing organ between its legs. The dragon's wings were folded regally at its sides, and its scaly maw hung open slightly as the great beast panted and grunted in pleasure. It was covered with maroon scales and a row of spikes trailed down its back. A thick tail the size of a tree trunk twitched and quivered behind it. The creature's eyes were glazed and had a distracted look about it. An occasional tendril of smoke puffed out of the beast's nostrils.

The cause for this unusual behaviour was that he, the dragon, was currently being pleasured by two females. One was an elf maid with raven black hair and electric green eyes. She had slender, pointed ears, high-cheekbones, slanted eyebrows, and a face of angular proportions. Her pert breasts were firm and her nipples erect as she knelt on the ground, her head bent to worship the dragon in a way that was not typical for followers of a god.

The dragon was no god but his cock could have been classified as one, as far as the second woman cared. The elf maiden's companion was a dark-skinned beauty. Equally bare, her ebony skin glistened in the sunlight and her breasts were also hard. She ran a hand up them now, pinching her nipple and teasing herself as she joined her elf friend in sucking on the dragon's hard cock.

She had dark, eastern skin and midnight-coloured hair that was currently tied into a taught braid which was bouncing up and down her back as she bobbed her head on the dragon's engorged penis. The dragon shuddered as the human and elvish females slurped on his stiff member. Being a dragon, his cock was at least five times bigger than any normal human or elf's could have been.

It was fully stiff and erect pointing outwards like a sword, although the only thing that this sword could have pierced was a she-dragon's pussy. The dragon was lucky though for it already had and said female dragon was currently being pleasured by her own personal Dragon Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer who was darting his tongue into her large vagina lapping up her pussy juice as if his life depended on it.

His own cock, although nowhere as huge as the male dragon's, was rock hard and he was currently stroking it while pleasing his dragon. The female dragon in question looked similar to the male dragon, except that Saphira's eyes were closed as her Dragon Rider ate out her pussy. The male dragon, Thorn was his name, grunted again as Arya and Nasuada, the elf and human, licked and sucked on his cock to the best of their abilities.

Sadly, they had to mostly resort to kissing and licking since the dragon's cock would never fit in either of their mouths. But they were doing a pretty good job of pleasing him and he loved the pleasure that filled his being as their slender tongues snaked over his cock. Thorn would cum soon, splashing a miniature fountain of cock juices all over the two women. They would never be able to swallow it all and would literally get a bath of the stuff.

They didn't mind though and were looking forward to the onslaught eagerly, their bodies quivering and trembling with anticipation. A few feet away from them, a different but equally erotic scene was playing out. A young woman no older than eighteen years of age or possibly twenty, knelt on her hands and knees like a four-legged animal. She was stripped completely bare of all her clothing that had been lost along with everyone's else.

Curly locks of copper-coloured hair spilled down her and around her shoulders like a veil. Although the woman's eyes of a soft brown colour like a doe suggested innocence, submission, and naivety, they were currently filled with a mixture of lust, passion and need. She was drenched in sweat and her body shuddered violently as her arse was being ravaged by a tall and muscular man's cock. This man had shaggy black hair and normally-brooding grey eyes.

His head was thrown back and he was also sweaty from exertion as his cock pounded into the copper-haired woman's arse. Katrina did not mind though as she wasn't in pain. Quite the opposite actually! She was reaching the epitome of pleasure as the tight and damp insides of her arse-hole clamped tight around the shaggy-haired man's stiff member. If that wasn't enough, another cock had taken possession of her mouth opposite the shaggy-haired man, whose name was Murtagh.

The second cock belonged to Katrina's husband, Roran. Said man was nearly as tall as Murtagh but stronger. Long years of sweaty farm work and a tough but rewarding job in a blacksmith's forged, had honed his muscles making his sweat-slick grin look incredible. His calloused hands were currently grasping his wife's head pushing her gently but firmly to his stiff cock.

He moaned as her hot wet lips engulfed his cock, taking him deep into her throat and swirling her heavenly tongue all around his penis. Unlike Eragon's tongue, Katrina's was softer and lighter but no less pleasant-feeling if not more so. He had never had a blowjob from Katrina before since they only fucked once, briefly, before she was kidnapped by the Raz'zak. Roran was damn thankful those monsters were dead and Katrina was safe. He wouldn't know what to do with himself should they have failed.

All thoughts of loss and death vanished from the warrior's mind however, as he came unleashing a torrent of hot cum into his wife's throat. Roran cried out hoarsely as he came and Katrina flinched as the cock-juice flooded her throat. She was getting more and more used to this and liked the taste of cum even better than before. She still could not swallow it all and had to pull back letting the cum drip down her lips and splash over her hard breasts.

Roran sighed deeply and sank to his knees, lowering his head and kissing Katrina passionately tasting his own cum on her lips and in her throat. Seconds later, Katrina was filled with cum all over again as Murtagh shuddered before gasping as he filled Katrina's tight arse-hole with his seed. A few feet away, an azure-coloured she-dragon came roaring in pleasure as she filled Eragon's throat with her pussy-juice.

Eragon drank it up greedily but since his partner was a dragon, he was not able to swallow it all and a good portion drenched him like a fountain even getting his hair and back wet as well. Eragon collapsed onto his dragon's stomach, writhing as he came. When he was finished, he lay panting for breath on his dragon's cool scaly stomach. Saphira started humming in contentment and wrapped a wing protectively around him, blocking the nude and soaking Dragon Rider from view.

Only a few paces away, Thorn came as well. It took a few minutes longer since his cock could not fit into Arya or Nasuada's throats. Nonetheless, he released his seed dousing the two exotic and gorgeous females with his cum. While they had been sucking Thorn off, Arya and Nasuada had been making good use of the close proximity between them by fucking each other's pussies with two of each other's fingers. The girls came soon after with shrieks of pleasure.

They coughed and sputtered a little, but sported goofy-grins and dazed but happy eyes as Thorn's cock burst literally dousing them in a miniature wave of dragon cum. It was thicker and whiter than a man's cum, if that was at all possible but no less appealing. At the sounds of his elvish lover and human lover's cries, Eragon poked his head out of Saphira's wing. A demonic, lust-filled grin lit up his face as he stared at the two women who were covered from head to toe in cock-juice.

Thorn was one satisfied dragon as he staggered backwards into the cave, his cock limp but content. He joined Saphira in humming wearily as he curled up into a sleeping position, the sound of humming dying out gradually as his eyelids closed softly. Still shaking from their powerful climax and being drenched in a fountain of dragon cum, Arya and Nasuada glanced at each other with a sly grin.

Knowing that all human and other eyes were latched onto their cum-slick skin, they crawled closer to each other and wrapped their arms tightly around each other in a warm embrace. Their hands roamed one another's bodies, paying special attention to their softening breasts. Arya and Nasuada's lips locked. Whatever enmity that might have wormed its way between them in times past was gone now, as they snogged each other senseless forcing them to pull apart gasping for breath.

Murtagh flinched as something hard and rather long pushed its way into his arse-hole. Glancing over his shoulder, his lips twitched into a half-grin when he saw none other than Roran Stronghammer, his previous enemy, lean over to kiss him on the lips before fucking his arse soar. Katrina breathed a relaxed sigh and rolled over, spreading her legs wide for the shaggy-haired Dragon Rider. When she thrust her hips upwards invitingly, Murtagh got the picture and bent down granting Roran full control of his bum as his tongue devoured Katrina's sopping wet pussy.

Things had changed drastically in such a short time for the Dragon Rider. But personally, this was one wild ride that Murtagh did not want to get off of – ever! These were some changes that he didn't mind and was more than happy to be a part of. He smirked against Katrina's pussy lips at the mental image of how furious Galbatorix would look if he could see him now, sucking, fucking, and being ravaged by "traitors" of the Empire. Galbatorix would be pissed.

And on his part, Murtagh was more than happy to let him stay that way!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** And so there is another chapter of "A Dragon in Heat". Hopefully, these recent chapters are a tad bit better than my first ones. I tried my best to make them original and all that stuff but I dunno whether you guys like them or not. So reviews would be really appreciated! I don't want to beg, but it's tough to know what I do wrong if no one tells me. I can't make this story better if people don't critique this...different story. Anyhow, that's enough said and I'll let you get on with your lives until I post another update. And as usual, do stay tuned as there's still way more to come (no pun intended).

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13: Angela and Elva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned, but I would do anything to own Arya! *sulks*

**Author's Note:** As a standard warning, be prepared for explicit sex scenes. This is fanfic is rated "M" for a reason (otherwise called "R" or NC-17). There will be straight sex, slash, femlash, dragon/human (and/or) elf sex, dragon/dragon sex. There will also be bad/vulgar language but not too extreme.

This chapter will also reveal a bit of Angela's history in a way that I think has never been done before. I'm sorry if this offends anyone but I don't mean to as I really like Angela's character. She is really one of my favourite characters and I honestly don't think that her past would be like this in reality. This is just for fun and to go along with the theme and style of my fanfic.

In addition, this chapter will not only incorporate Angela but also Elva as suggested by Wolfone10. Thanks for your splendid review! Also, many thanks to each and every person who commented on this story and liked it. Even if you guys don't like it, do tell me (no flames though) so that I can make this even better yet.

And now, onto the chapter!

**P.S.** Don't expect chapters to be this long in the future as this is a one-time thing. I couldn't end it for some reason but I finally did, and now both Angela and Elva are a part of the picture. Also, when I reveal a part of Angela's past in italics I do NOT mean it as a joke or anything since I would not find that situation very funny. Anyhow, enough said and let the chapter begin.

**Chapter 13:** Elva and Angela

"Where in the name of fucking Galbatorix and his arse-hole dragon are we going?" A feminine voice whined in a grumpy, spoiled manner.

No sooner had those words been uttered, than two females pushed their way through some bushes and stepped through the trees. One woman, the older one, flicked back her curly brown hair behind her shoulders. Mischief-filled eyes darted about the lush forest she was journeying through along with her complaining and grouchy partner. Angela heaved a sigh and smoothed down the wrinkles of her dark purple tunic and pulled her thick cloak tighter around her.

The other female, a girl no older than sixteen or so, shuffled uncomfortably her startlingly violet eyes flicking about nervously into the undergrowth as if expecting a score of monsters to charge out and chomp on her in seconds. Luckily for the two women, no monsters were in the surrounding area. At least, not unless you classified dragons as monsters. The dragons who were near the two women were certainly not monsters, but that was not on either of the women's minds.

The younger girl was worried that they were lost since her guardian had not told her where they were going. Elva harrumphed in frustration as her guardian, Angela by name, glanced around scanning the woods for any signs of life. They had been walking in the Spine for several days now riding on horseback until it was too thickly-wooded to use the animals. Using her witchcraft, Angela sent the horses back to the Varden – a patrol was waiting to pick them up near the Spine.

For her part, the violet-eyed girl had no idea why they were going this far out into the middle of nowhere. Was Angela _trying_ to walk off the face of the earth or into the heart of darkness or something? What was wrong with her? Muttering a curse under her breath, Elva flicked her shoulder-length silky black hair behind her back. She originally wanted to have it spiked all along her head and back like a row of dragon spikes, but Angela wouldn't have it. Who was she to tell her what to do anyways? Was she her mom?

_Hells,_ no! Besides, due to Elva's curse she had grown to the body of a sixteen year old. Her mind was far more superior and wiser than a youth's, of course. However, she now looked far less creepy and sinister than she did previously. Naturally, people still shuddered and looked away when their eyes met hers but her body growing up faster had its benefits and most paid her little attention due to her age. Well, except for a few men who would try to grope her and laugh at her when she ran away.

It was true. Due to Elva's growth spurt, she had developed a stunning figure and had drawn much attention from the male, and even a few females, population. Too much in fact! Poor Elva had actually received a marriage proposal, several actually. She hated it. Technically speaking, Elva should still be three years old or five max. But that cursed magic had changed her. The only good thing was that she wasn't growing any faster and it seemed like her body had been stuffed with enough food. She still had to eat huge amounts of meat, but not nearly as much as before.

Unfortunately, the men were looking at her too much and Elva couldn't stand it. So she broke into the stupid soldier's mind with her curse and used it to discover all his secret fears, pain, heart-ache, and use it against him. She was stopped in the nick of time by Angela who turned the snivelling soldier into a frog, sorry _toad, _(or was it frog?) and dragged her away by the ear. Elva had gotten a severe tongue-lashing after that; Angela had had enough of her 'childish' behaviour. That's when she got taken away on this journey.

Most annoyingly, the witch-herbalist did not tell her where they were going or why they were trekking into this godforsaken terrain. Elva was no fool and knew from the whispered tales and stories that the Spine was a dangerous place that even Galbatorix could not tame. So why was she here? Oh, well! At least she was away from all that pain and sadness in the Varden. It was stifling there. Elva actually breathed a sigh as the thought lazily floated through her mind.

Suddenly, a faint moan snapped her out of her reverie. Shocked, she whirled around and glanced at Angela. The witch was frozen however, her eyes gleaming and lips pressed thinly together. So the sound couldn't have come from here. But where did it come from? Elva's violet eyes darted about frantically as she searched for the sound again. A grunt could be heard a few seconds later causing Elva to become even more frantic. Just then, a shriek pierced the stillness. That's when Elva started sweating.

"Oh, please!" A female voice whimpered. "Oh, please! Let me..."

Elva's mind reeled. Someone was in trouble! Was that why they had come here to monster heaven?

"Take it you bitch!" A male's voice growled defiantly.

The female in distress gasped causing Elva to stifle one of her own.

"Angela!" Elva whispered fiercely.

The witch-child glanced furtively over her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise. Instead of being either angry or afraid, her guardian had a look of blatant lust and desire in her eyes. Her mouth hung open slightly and a hand was stuck into the trousers she wore under her tunic. Elva blushed furiously as she realised what those fingers were doing down south.

"Give it to me!" The female voice cried out desperately.

Elva's head swivelled to the location of the voice and she took a hesitant step forward, fearing for the worst.

"Ask me nicely," The male voice snarled.

The female voice whimpered before plaintively uttering, "Please. Please!"

"That's it, slut," The male voice growled. "Beg for it! Beg until you cum!"

"Please," The female said although it was hoarse with a different emotion than fear, one that Elva couldn't quite place. "Please let me cum. I'll do anything."

"Damn right you will!" The male voice growled.

Elva couldn't stand the suspense any longer and pushed her way forward through the defiant bushes. She glanced around fearfully for the woman in trouble.

"Oh!" The woman gasped.

That's when Elva's eyes fell on a sight she never expected in her entire life!

Her whole body was frozen in shock and disbelief as she stared at none other than Lady Nasuada, her former boss, on her hands and knees like a dog. She was stripped bare of any clothing and sweating profusely, her dark black hair matted and tangled. If that wasn't strange enough, none other than Eragon Shadeslayer, the one who cursed her, knelt behind her on his knees.

He was stark naked too, his skin slick with sweat and his elvish face glistening. His eyes were half-closed and he was kneeling right behind Lady Nasuada. Elva's eyes widened even further, if that was at all possible, to see Eragon's hard and thick cock pounding into the leader of the Varden's arse-hole. Lady Nasuada was moaning and whimpering as she rocked back and forth on her hand and knees, while Eragon bucked his hips wildly against her.

Suddenly, Eragon's piercing brown eyes swung to meet her violet ones and they lit up with glee.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," The Dragon Rider smirked. "Angela with you?"

"Eep!" Was all a very embarrassed and startled Elva could utter, blushing madly.

"Eragon!" Nasuada yelled. "Cock! Arse! Faster!"

Elva was surprised to find herself getting wet as she heard those words, even more so when Eragon obeyed his liege lord explicitly. Nasuada moaned feverishly in pleasure and pinched her nipple, fondling her breast with one hand. Elva shuddered at the erotic sight of the Varden war leader being fucked in the arse by none other than the famous Shadeslayer.

"Elva?" Another female voice asked. "Is that you?"

Elva's eyes bulged when see spun around only to see a completely nude Arya, sweaty and panting for breath walking up to them with a muscular, shaggy-haired man. He was also nude and his well-endowed cock hung limp between his legs. Had he and Arya just...

"Poor dear!" Said another female voice. "She must be confused beyond measure."

"Yes, it looks like you have some more explaining to do, Eragon," A male voice chuckled.

Elva's eyes darted to the sound and widened in disbelief when she saw Katrina and Roran Stronghammer equally naked and in a similar manner as Arya and the stranger, except that Roran had his arms around his wife's waist and Katrina was staring hungrily at her.

Confused at the mention of explaining, Elva looked quickly at Eragon. His body was tense as was Nasuada's.

"I'm cumming!" He hollered.

Nasuada screamed in pleasure and flinched. Elva heard a spurting sound and wondered what the heck was going on. As if in answer, Eragon pulled back on shaky legs revealing a flaccid cock of mouth-watering proportions and dripping with a white liquid that also drenched Nasuada's lower arse. Eragon stooped down and kissed it lovingly, reaching over to pinch the Varden leader's nipple.

"Okay, guys," Angela chuckled, springing out of nowhere. "I think it's time you explained what was happening to the latest member of your secret society."

Eragon smirked, glancing up at the curly-haired and slightly dishevelled-looking herbalist.

"Would that be you?" He asked slyly, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Perhaps if you're lucky," Angela answered with a saucy grin. "And if my plan works."

"Plan? What plan?" Elva snapped, forcing herself to look at her guardian and trying to glare. "You never mentioned a fucking plan!"

"Language, dear," Katrina said in a motherly tone of voice. "You shall know soon enough."

"Indeed," Eragon agreed. "Do you wish to talk alone or here?"

Glancing around at all the naked adults, their cocks and pussies rather, Elva swallowed hard nervously. 

"A-alone," She muttered, glancing at Angela questioningly.

The witch nodded.

"Take care of her, Eragon," She said sagely. "And I suggest you give your mini-dragon a break or else he'll fall off, you know."

"Angela!" Eragon exclaimed, feigning a scandalized tone.

"Mini-dragon?" Elva asked confusedly.

The women laughed and the men chuckled at the perplexed frown on her face.

"No worries, Elva," Eragon said. "All shall be revealed. Come, let's get away from these layabouts."

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing them meanwhile, Eragon," Angela called as Eragon walked over to the witch-child.

"Better ask them first, and Saphira!" Eragon answered.

Angela went cross-eyed slightly and Eragon just sighed, rolling his eyes at the witch's antics. Taking a deep breath, he paused in front of the confused teenager and offered his hand to her. Elva accepted hesitantly, not looking him in the eye.

"Relax," Eragon whispered gently. "You'll understand soon enough. Come."

With that, he guided her across the large clearing in the woods towards a sizeable cave. They hopped across a stream and Eragon chanted a spell. In a flash of magic, the moans and groans of pleasure vanished and the view outside blurred. Another quick spell later, and Eragon was sparkling clean. Even his hair was washed!

"How did you do that?" Elva gaped.

"Magic," Eragon chuckled. "Listen, I hope you don't mind but we don't really wear clothes up here and I kind of lost them. It would take a while to find them and..."

"No, no!" Elva said hastily, her cheeks a rosy red. "I don't mind. Really."

"Okay then," Eragon said with an infuriating grin.

Elva struggled to glare at him. Why was he looking at here like that? True she was sixteen but still!

"Right then," Eragon said, clearing his throat. "It all started out shortly after the Battle for Feinster..."

And then his voice trailed off as he told her an incredible sexual adventure involving Saphira (who was still in heat), Arya, Nasuada, Murtagh and Thorn, then Roran and Katrina, and now her and Angela. What had that witch gotten them into?

"Of course," Eragon was saying. "You don't have to join us. Sadly, I must erase your memory of all of this should you wish to leave, for your own protection. If Galbatorix or the Council of Elders finds out where we're hiding the results could be disastrous."

_More like fucking and not hiding,_ Elva thought, snorting in derision.

But try as she might, she could not shake off how exotic and appealing she found their little group. Elva had never had sex before and she technically shouldn't be having it, with the one who cursed her on top of it! Well, Elva would probably be the one on top but still. It made no sense and yet this was something Elva had dreamed of for ages.

Perhaps all the thoughts of love (even if they were tinted with lust) and passion would distract her from the world of pain she felt. She knew that she could never fall in love with Eragon but she had already fallen in love with his cock, or his 'mini-dragon' as Angela called it. She did not forget either how wet she got during the conversation and how her body ached to be satisfied, nor how her eyes had been seemingly glued to Eragon's cock the whole time they were talking.

It didn't help any that Eragon was constantly distracted by glancing at her in seemingly awe and wonder, as if he was looking at a whole new person.

"Elva," Eragon said finally, a little softer this time. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I truly am. If you could look into my mind right now, you could see that I really do care about you and I would do anything to set things right between us."

"Maybe you can," Elva blurted out.

"Pardon, me?" Eragon asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Elva glanced up at his deep brown eyes and licked her suddenly parched lips. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her breath had suddenly gotten ragged and dry.

"You _can_ make it up to me," Elva said thickly, standing up and sauntering towards Eragon. "There is a way."

"Do you mean?" Eragon asked cautiously.

Elva responded by sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him full on the lips. Eragon's eyes widened before he embraced the girl warmly and kissed her back with just as much passion. His tongue brushed past lightly against her lips and she parted them slowly, unused to the contact.

It felt odd but good as Eragon's tongue darted into her throat and flicked around her own. Hormones kicked in and Elva kissed him heatedly, trying to copy his actions to the best of her ability. When they pulled back for air, Eragon was looking at her in awe and Elva blushed before looking away and giggling slightly.

No one had ever looked at her in anything but hatred, disgust, and fear, so the look of genuine wonder sent an incredible feeling to Elva.

"Wow!" Eragon breathed. "You're a very good kisser, Elva. Where did you learn that?"

"You're my first," Elva admitted, finally glancing up at him. "Now can we?"

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked nervously. "There are a few things you must agree to first."

"Such as?" Elva asked, her eyes narrowing warily.

Eragon blushed.

"You see," He muttered. "Saphira is in heat and that's how it all started. I would be more than happy to make love to you, but I already have a lover – Arya, and Saphira. You need to get their permission first as well as the other's here. You must also be willing to have sex with any of them as well as Saphira and Thorn. You will not be forced against your will, but perhaps you are not ready for something like this."

"No!" Elva said, her hand covering Eragon's mouth.

He cocked an eyebrow nonchalantly making her glare at him.

"Don't get cocky, Dragon Rider," Elva said in mock anger. "I will agree to all your terms but don't ever think that you own me."

"Never," Eragon promised solemnly.

"Good," Elva said with a short nod, and pulled her hand back.

Eragon grasped it tenderly and intertwined his fingers with hers. He was startled to receive a probe from Arya. Curiously, he let her into his mind.

_Greetings Eragon,_ His lover said politely. _Are you with Elva?_

_Yes,_ Eragon answered, bracing himself for an angry reaction.

Much to his relief, it was quite the opposite.

_In that case,_ Arya replied. _I have received agreement from everyone else, even Saphira and Thorn. They know what good this will do to the girl, hopefully. Do go easy on her though. The first time always hurts the most. _

_Indeed,_ Eragon answered. _Do thank everyone for me. Oh, by the way! How's Angela doing?_

He was mildly surprised to feel amusement float across their bond, Arya was laughing.

_We actually coaxed some of her past out of her, _Arya revealed. _Did you know that she was an elf maiden who got captured during the start of Galbatorix's reign?_

_Really?_ Eragon asked in shock.

_Yes,_ Arya replied solemnly. _But that's not all. The poor woman was captured and used as a sex slave by Galbatorix personally. Pretending to fall for him, she used their relationship to gain information. So while she cannot do real magic, that is how she learned all her other practices through her tutor Tenga. He was a nasty old man who served Galbatorix. _

_I never knew!_ Eragon thought sadly.

_Do not worry about it now,_ Arya said sympathetically. _I do believe you have a newcomer to welcome. Take care of her, lover._

A smile touched Eragon's lips at the last words, earning an arched eyebrow from Elva.

"What just happened here?" She asked.

"I talked through our minds with Arya," Eragon explained.

Elva's eyes widened and Eragon just smirked.

"She got everyone's permission even from Saphira and Thorn as well," The Dragon Rider said. "But we have other things to do now, unless you want to back out..."

"Never!" Elva hissed.

And then she startled Eragon by tackling him to the ground and kissing him fiercely. Eragon wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest and returned the kiss with just as much emotion and zeal. Pulling away reluctantly, he pulled a pouting Elva into a sitting position.

The Dragon Rider caressed her cheek tenderly and grasped her tunic, pulling it up and tossing it to the side. Elva wore nothing underneath and blushed furiously to see Eragon's eyes devour her pale, white skin. Breathing deeply, Eragon pulled Elva onto his lap and cradled her in his arms.

They kissed softly like first time lovers and Elva felt lost in his strong embrace. She shivered in pleasure as his firm hands roamed her body, squeezing her arse-cheek fondly. Another hand crept up her stomach and massaged her small, pert breast eliciting a gasp of surprise and pleasure. She froze when she felt something hard pressing against her stomach.

Glancing down, she realised it was his cock, now semi-hard and pointing into her belly. Her eyes wide, she reached an arm down and grasped it gently. Eragon gasped and moaned as she stroked it and fondled it experimentally, admiring its firmness in her small and soft hand. A smirk on her lips, she glanced up at Eragon enjoying this newfound power she had over him.

Eragon's eyes stared into her own and he laid her gently onto the ground. Elva went down willingly, moaning as he trailed all over her neck until he reached the nape of it. Here, Eragon paused and ran a finger tenderly through the valley of her small mounds. Elva moaned as they reacted, and felt goose-bumps breaking out all over her.

If that wasn't pleasurable enough, Eragon latched onto her right breast and massaged her other one with his hand. He licked her nipple with his licks and sucked on her breast. Elva moaned as he pulled away and took the other one into his mouth. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as Eragon spooned gently against her, careful not to enter her yet but getting her prepared.

After a short while of bliss, Elva got used to the feeling of his cock between her legs and hissed in frustration when he pulled away. She sighed deeply as he planted kisses up and down her stomach. Grasping her hips, he lifted her up and placed her bum on his lap. His cock rested under her butt-crack. Eragon drew her gaze to his when he rubbed her pussy tenderly.

Elva mewled loudly, her head thrown back and her back arched. Eragon smiled at her and massaged her breast with one hand while he continued to make her feel so good down bellow. Before Elva knew what was happening, Eragon knelt down and stuck his tongue into her wet pussy. Elva gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as Eragon's tongue bid a proper hello to her. He lapped up against her damp pussy making her feel even hotter and more turned on than ever before.

It was ten times better then when she came herself! Elva moaned and squirmed as Eragon licked at her pussy and sucked on it, kissing all over her thighs and groin. Her hips bucked wildly with a will of her own as she got closer and closer to climax. Eragon had a glazed look in his eyes and reached up to kiss Elva soundly on the lips. Elva grabbed the back of his neck, forcing his lips on hers as she ground herself wantonly against him. She was so caught up in the spirit of the moment, that she failed to notice Eragon's erection pressing against her until it was too late.

Eragon had been distracted otherwise he would have entered the virgin girl more gently. However, his dick popped into her of its own accord and Elva screamed in shock and pain as his hard cock penetrated her for the first time ever. Eragon moaned as he felt the hot, wet, and tight walls of her pussy clamp around his swollen penis something fierce. He froze though, knowing that Elva was in pain. Wanting to ease her agony, he whipped away some of the pain with his magic making Elva sigh. Eragon held her tenderly in his arms, his cock still in her tight pussy.

"Push it in me, please," Elva whispered desperately, her voice cracking from need.

"With pleasure," Eragon answered huskily.

Elva moaned feverishly as he pushed slowly and gently into her, breaking her hymen with his first thrust. Elva whimpered and latched onto him, hugging him tightly and hooking her legs around his back. Eragon whispered sweet nothings into her ear and buried his face in her neck, stroking her silky black hair as he moved in and out. Thanks to magic, he was able to take most of the pain away but it still hurt her something awful.

Gradually, the pain abated and Elva gasped to feel a feeling of intense pleasure shoot through her. Eragon moaned as she thrust her hips towards him and glanced at her questioningly. Elva bit her lip and nodded, thrusting forward again. That was all the prompting Eragon needed and he began to thrust his cock in and out of Elva's pussy faster and faster as he wound up into a steady rhythm. Elva cried out in pleasure.

Her hands clenched Eragon's back, digging her finger nails into his skin and drawing a trickle of blood. Eragon moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was not cut too deeply just enough to graze his skin. But the erotic act only made his cock even harder, if that was at all possible. Elva was crying out loudly now and sweating as she bucked her hips into his, his cock pounding into her pussy.

Eragon knew that he would cum soon and hoped Elva was ready for it. He had cast a spell on her to prevent pregnancy since even with permission she was still too young to carry a child in her belly. The idea turned him on though and he leaned down, worshiping her firm breasts with his lips.

"Elva," Eragon groaned huskily. "Gonna cum!"

Elva responded by kissing him roughly on the lips making his toes curl. Seconds later, Eragon cried out loudly as he came filling Elva's pussy with his seed. Elva shrieked in mild pain, but the feeling was taken over by the most intense orgasm she had ever felt before. She sighed as she felt Eragon's cock go limp and collapsed onto the cot they were lying on, her legs still wrapped around Eragon's back.

Eragon kissed her softly and tenderly as he pulled himself out of Elva. A quick spell and they were clean of everything. Eragon was exhausted though and couldn't use anymore magic even if he wanted to. No matter. He had worked enough magic even without casting a spell from Elva's perspective.

She had thought the whole sharing thing was strange and queer at first, but now she thought it was the best thing in the whole wide world. The thought of having sex with dragons, even a female, made her all hot and flustered in a good way. But that could wait. Right now, Elva closed her eyes and snuggled up to Eragon, laying her head on the Dragon Rider's chest.

Finally happy for the first time since she could remember, Elva's eyelids fluttered closed letting slumber take over her.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** And there is the long awaited Eragon/Elva lemon! Don't worry though, as there's plenty more to come and Elva will be an important person in this fanfic. I have a bunch of cool ideas planned out for this but I would still value whatever reviews you have in store for me. I really do appreciate them. Well, that's about all for now but do stay tuned as there's plenty more on the way.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Incorporating Islanzadi

**Disclaimer:** I am obviously NOT Christopher Paolini considering the circumstances, thus _The Inheritance Cycle_ does NOT belong to me but the aforementioned author, Random House (publishing company), and a myriad of other people and business corporations. No copyright infringement is at all intended. This is merely typed up and posted online for my own and my readers' (hopeful) entertainment.

**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is rated "M" for sexual content, adult situations, mentions of captivity (in this chapter only), slight vulgar language, and OOC behaviour. What to watch out for (after the description and dialogue) is a lemon/smut scene between Eragon and Islanzadí. There is also some slash farther on. It's not as graphic as the previous chapters but is there and pretty detailed. That's about it, I think. Just as a general warning. Then again, why are you reading this fanfic if you need one? (no offence)

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the ultra-delay! I really tried many times to write this chapter, but the update alluded me. I am seriously thinking of including more characters and scenes but as it stands, the story will likely end soon, unfortunately. Still, I might write one-shots of other AU pairings and scenes as I still have a few ideas floating around in my head. Anyhow, moving on, here is the long-awaited update. Hopefully, it won't be too painful to read and please do comment as I greatly value your feedback.

Enjoy!

P.S. I forgot to mention, but the elf guards told Islanzadí where Eragon was and they somehow captured Eragon and took her to the elf queen, since she's pissed off to hear of Eragon's sexual escapades with her daughter. Naturally. And being an elf queen, that can be pretty darn scary! Wonder how Eragon handles it? Can you guess? *smirks*

**Chapter 1:** Incorporating Islanzadí

A splash of ice cold water woke Eragon up with a start. The young Dragon Rider gasped for breath, and felt a rush at the rude awakening. He blinked several times trying to get the frigid droplets out of his brown eyes and glanced around in confusion. At first he could see nothing due to the haze of sweat and water. Gradually, his vision began to clear and he noticed a rusty brown surrounding him. His mind reeled and he tried to sit up, only to realize he was already in a horizontal position.

Uncertainty and a sinking dread prevailed as he struggled to see where he was and what was going on, for the position he was in was very uncomfortable and strained his muscles incredibly even with his enhance elvish strength. Much to his shock and dread, Eragon discovered – when his vision was fully restored – that he was chained to the wall and ceiling.

Thick black iron manacles ensnared his wrists and his ankles. They were attached to the walls and ceiling respectively and Eragon was alarmed to notice that his wrists and ankles were raw and red as if he had struggled hard and long against the chains only to fail to escape. Panic clutched him and he wracked his mind as to how this could come to pass. His first thought was that he had finally been captured by the mad king Galbatorix and was about to face his doom.

But how could that happen when no one knew where they were? Angela and Elva, bless her soul, had only found out because the mysterious herbalist had somehow known the way. But Angela was no spy and certainly loyal to Eragon now that she had joined him in his sexual adventures. Elva was extremely loyal too and followed him around like a lost puppy. Several days had passed since he had taken her virginity and "initiated" her into their little group, so to speak.

Eragon cast no spell but she constantly followed him around and yearned for his cock constantly. She did have sex with the others but it was mainly him she wanted. So Angela and Elva were out of the question. The only other options for spies were Roran and Katrina but they only found out about Eragon's secret location because they got information from Eragon's elvish bodyguards who remained behind.

Besides, Roran was his cousin and Katrina was also in their group along with Roran himself. They were admirable lovers and extremely loyal. They would not betray him. Who then? Suddenly, an idea wormed its way into Eragon's head and his heart nearly stopped. Had the elvish guards... No. They would never betray him. The only person they might dare tell his location to was the elf queen Islanzadí, and that was just because he was with Arya.

_Wait a minute,_ Eragon thought frantically, his gears turning rapidly as ideas churned within him. _They told the elf queen because of Arya. Holy crap!_

"I'm a prisoner of Islanzadí!" Eragon blurted out, too shocked and stunned for thought.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"I see you have figured it out at last," A female voice said sternly. 

Eragon jerked his gaze to the direction of the noise and was startled to see that he was being watched by none other than the elf queen herself! It surprised Eragon just how similar she was to Arya with raven-black hair, striking elvish features, and creamy white skin. The elf queen wore a strapless dark red dress over a white, long sleeve tunic, and had an elegant robe of swan feathers flung over her shoulders.

She sat imperiously in all her glory and majesty upon a miniature wooden thrown obviously built for transport purposes. It seemed that Islanzadí had come here in haste as the place Eragon was in didn't have much else in it. It was just a simple stone room with one barred window. Coupled with Eragon's chains it looked suspiciously like a dungeon.

Giving himself a mental shake, Eragon heaved a sigh and looked directly at the elf queen. She was gazing right back at him, defiantly so. Unlike her usual demeanour, her eyes were flashing with rage and her lips tight with anger. All her muscles were tense as if she wanted to lash out at any second. A thought struck Eragon as to why she was angry at him and he groaned inwardly.

"Your majesty, I can explain," Eragon began hastily.

"Yes, yes you can," Islanzadí said severely. "You can and you will. But choose your words carefully for they may be your last."

Eragon considered reminding her that she was the last Dragon Rider and deserved more respect than a cold and dank prison cell. In fact, there was the war to consider. Then again, he remembered how in the previous war against the Foresworn that the elf queen withdrew all her troops and help just because Arya failed to contact her and was thought to be dead. If she found out he was fucking her daughter and everything else they were doing besides, who knew what the queen of the elves might do? It was a very risky position to say the least and Eragon knew he had to tread with extreme caution.

"Your majesty," He said slowly. "It might be too complicated to explain. Might I reveal what has happened the past month or so without words?"

The elf queen frowned thoughtfully and paused for a few moments, but then she nodded upon understanding what he meant.

"Very well," Islanzadí said sternly. "But I do not wish for too much information of what you are doing with my daughter."

Eragon blushed furiously and nodded, feeling very much abashed.

"Alright then," He said. "Please open your mind so that I might show you." 

Just as Eragon was about to send her images of the memories of the past few days, he quickly changed his mind and decided it would be best to avoid the hazy memories as Islanzadí wouldn't even _want_ to see him in all of those positions with her daughter, let alone his dragon, Thorn, and all those other people. So upon second thoughts, he got a better idea and acted on it.

Sifting through his memories, he reached out with his mind to the elf queen's and showed her the emotions that he felt when Saphira first came in heat on that very first day while he was mourning the death of Oromis and Glaedr. He then brought Arya into the picture and sent Islanzadí the emotions she felt during orgasm and while she pleasure Saphira, or at least the emotions he sensed her having.

He was about to show more when he was startled by a whimper. He opened his eyes quickly and was shocked to see a plaintive expression on Islanzadí's face. Her lips were tight together and her eyes intense, but not with anger – with something else... Her legs were clamped tightly to each other and she clenched the arms of her chair so that her knuckles were white. Sweat was beaded on her forehead and her jaw was clenched.

Realization dawned on Eragon and he smiled inwardly. While he hated the thought of manipulating Islanzadí in this way, it might be his only chance to keep his head on his shoulders as well as his other head coming to think about it! Stifling a grin, he cleared his throat pointedly and glanced down at Islanzadí.

Feeling extra-brave, he dared a peak at her breasts and marvelled inwardly (careful to avoid any outward signs of doing so) at how well-formed they were. Being older than Arya by far, she had grown more. And being an elf, they were not old and saggy either but ripe and voluptuous to behold. It was all Eragon could do to restrain his cock from growing hard.

"Um, your majesty," Eragon said softly, his heart pounding excitedly in his chest.

The elf queen looked up at him swiftly, her expression startled and her eyes slightly glazed.

"Perhaps I can help?" Eragon offered, hoping against hope that she would relent.

Islanzadí hesitated for the fraction of a second before nodding briskly. Unfortunately however, he was not released. The chains only grew in length giving him room to kneel down comfortably and stretch his hands considerably. Stifling his disappointment, he crouched down onto the floor and decided what to do.

He realized that the elf queen likely hadn't had sex for ages due to the Arya disappearance fiasco and the death of her husband. Being queen she couldn't just make love to anybody so she had probably not had anyone pleasure her in quite some time. If Eragon played his cards right, she would soon be eating out of his hand and quickly release him.

Hells, she might even join them too! If not, it was always a pleasant last thing to do before dying. Better than rotting in a cell and getting executed or burnt at a stake, or gods know what else the elves would do to him, the elf queen at least! Taking a deep breath, Eragon prepared himself and slowly reached out his hands until they came to rest on the hem of the elf queen's dress.

Pausing there, he glanced up at Islanzadí who answered his unspoken question by shoving her legs apart and pushing his head roughly in between them. Eragon yelped in surprise as the chains strained on his wrists momentarily and as he almost fell over. He regained his balance quickly, but gagged a second later at the musky smell of Islanzadí's pussy.

It was bright pink and swollen, literally begging for release. Despite his uncomfortable state and sweaty body, he planted a kiss on her pussy-lips. Islanzadí moaned and Eragon grinned inwardly, repeating the action all over her cunt and thighs. Not wanting to waste this golden opportunity (and wanting to get free no matter what), Eragon plunged his tongue into Islanzadí's pussy and began to lick it gently. Islanzadí began to moan and whimper. She began to writhe and squirm as his tongue worked magic on her swollen vagina.

Eragon's cock stiffened but he was unable to satisfy himself and shuffled on his knees to get comfortable. He was soon caught up in the act as he ate out the pussy of the queen of the elves herself. He could not believe that he was doing Arya's mom. It was so unreal that he would pleasure someone like her but he was doing it now, so he decided to put his act into it. The elf queen was stunningly beautiful and would make a fantastic member to their team. Even if she didn't join them it was still a golden opportunity or a way to change Islanzadí's mind and get her on his side, at least.

Eragon gulped as he tasted precum and braced himself, picking up the pace. He closed his eyes for Islanzadí came seconds later, filling his parched throat with a torrent of her pussy juice. Breathing deeply, Eragon's shoulders sagged and he promptly lay his head in between her legs not caring for the scandalous position or that his head was inside her dress. If anyone burst in on them, they wouldn't know it was him and would get punished likely by the elf queen. Speaking of which, Islanzadí was still having the after affects of her orgasm and sat limp on her chair.

He could hear her ragged breath almost in sync with his as he drifted in and out of sleep. Now if only he could come too, he needed some release! But he had to wait for Islanzadí to make the first move as he didn't dare upset her now. Eventually, the silence was broken by a pleased sigh and Eragon felt quite nervous and braced himself for Islanzadí's reaction.

"I have not had a man please me in many days and nights," Islanzadí murmured softly.

Eragon flinched, startled, as he felt her delicate and somewhat sweaty fingers twirl in his hair.

"In fact," The elf queen said almost wistfully. "It has been so long since Evandar that I have almost forgotten what it felt like to have an orgasm like that."

"If you join us you will never forget the sensation," Eragon burst out unable to stop himself.

He froze as he braced himself for the elf queen's wrath. Much to his relief, she only laughed pleasantly and softly.

"I might indeed," She said. "Regretfully, I have a people to rule and I cannot desert them for long. But for a short holiday during the winter? Perhaps."

"So you'll let me go free?" Eragon asked hopefully.

"I suppose," Islanzadí said reluctantly. "But on one condition." 

"What might that be?" Eragon asked warily.

"Swear to me in the Ancient Language that you shall pleasure me no matter what I ask and whenever I ask from hence forth," Islanzadí announced regally. "Do this and you can do whatever you wish with my daughter free of guilt."

Eragon groaned inwardly as he weighed his options. It was a huge thing to keep the elves as his allies, and it would not do even if the Varden had turned against his friends to lose their support. They could at least provide a safe haven from the Varden and Galbatorix. For now they were untouchable in the Spine but who knew how long that would last?

"Very well," Eragon agreed reluctantly.

Then he swore the oath in the Ancient Language. After a few moments' pause, he cautiously pulled his head out of Islanzadí's legs and glanced up at her. She smiled slyly at him and clapped her hands sharply. The chains fell off his wrists and ankles, clattering noisily to the ground, and Eragon stood up on shaky legs.

"Now go ask a guard at the door for a bath," Islanzadí said. "Tell him I sent you and to ask no questions. You must get cleaned up first and then ask the guard for directions to the guest chamber. I shall scry my wayward daughter and inform her of today's events. Then we have some love-making to do."

"Alright," Eragon said with a weak grin.

Slightly wobbly and now drenched in sweat and grime from his imprisonment, he trudged to the door and was just about to open it when Islanzadí called his name.

"Oh, and Eragon?" She asked, not looking over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Eragon gulped nervously.

"Be sure to get the guard to take care of your erection," Islanzadí instructed, her voice filled with amusement.

Blood rushed to his cheeks and Eragon stammered his consent. Heaving a sigh and thanking his lucky stars, he departed the room. The guard outside was a male elf with silky brown hair to his waist and a slim but strong figure as all elves' were built. He told the elf his instructions, in the Ancient Language for emphasis, and the elf merely nodded.

The elf grasped his hand and led Eragon down a stone hall flanked by round pillars. They took a left turn and walked into a wide round room that had a water fountain in the front. The walls had several stone doors and high, thin windows which were at the top near the ceiling. The elf guard led Eragon to one of the doors to his right and murmured a word in the Ancient Language, an opening spell no doubt. The dragon rider's suspicions were confirmed as the stone door slid into the wall to his right granting ample room to walk through.

The two stepped through it and entered into a bath chamber. It was a smaller round room with rectangular marble benches all around the circular walls. There was a round bath tub three feet deep and substantially wide in the direct centre and it was filled with crystal clear water. A window at the top of the domed ceiling allowed some light to filter through telling Eragon that it was daytime.

Eragon turned around to the elf and waited with his hands clasped behind him. The brown haired elf closed the door with a quick spell and stripped out of his tunic and armour. He then undressed Eragon and guided them to the bath. Eragon sank into the water gratefully and was about to fully submerge in it when he noticed that the elf guard had knelt down and leaned against the side of the pool so that his back was facing Eragon.

"Go ahead," He murmured softly. "Take me as you will."

"Are you sure?" Eragon stammered, realising the implication.

"Queen Islanzadí commanded me to did she not?" The elf enquired.

"Yes," Eragon agreed.

"Then it is my duty to satisfy your needs as our guest," The elf guard said with a warm smile. "Please, I do not mind. In fact, I insist. As far as lovers go, I do prefer men if it helps."

"Ah, right, okay," Eragon mumbled, his cheeks bright red.

He was bisexual but did need to be satisfied desperately and if the elf guard was willing...

Heaving a sigh he crawled over and stood up. Grasping the elf by his hips, he grasped his cock and guided it to the male elf's arse. He paused the fraction of a second and placed his other hand on the elf's hips before glancing at him questioningly one last time. The elf nodded with an eager glint in his eyes and Eragon needed no further prompting. Heaving a groan, he plunged his hard and aching cock into the elf's puckered arse-hole.

The elf cried out in pleasure and pushed his arse to Eragon, making it easier for him. Eragon kissed the back of the elf's neck and roamed his hands on his body as he thrust in and out of the elf's arse-hole. After getting in sync, he felt the rush of climax approach him and picked up the pace plunging his cock faster and faster. Eragon cried out in ecstasy as he came, filling the male elf's arse-hole with his seed.

Weary, he collapsed onto the elf's back and closed his eyes softly. They lay in that position for quite some time until they eventually woke up and cleansed themselves of sweat and grime. The elf then healed Eragon's wrists and ankles and ravaged his lips with his own, brushing their cocks against each other.

After some more fucking and sucking with each other, the elf thanked Eragon for his time and led him to the guest chamber where he bid him goodbye and told him to expect another visit from him sometime soon, perhaps. Now completely and utterly exhausted, Eragon stumbled to the four-poster bed in the middle of the room and collapsed naked upon it. He soon sank into a deep, deep sleep wondering when his world first started turning upside-down.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So the plot thickens! Any thoughts? I tried making this chapter different and as realistic as possible considering the characters and events of my story. Hope it wasn't too bad, and I'm wondering if Islanzadí should visit their little camp or if I should just include a couple scenes later on? She's not evil, the elf queen, just very protective of her daughter and feels that this is a fair trade.

Considering the medieval setting that the _Inheritance Cycle _is in, coupled with the different race that are the elves, this might not be so strange as we think according to their opinions, beliefs, and traditions. Anyhow, that about sums it up for this chapter. All I have left to say is to thank you guys a million for your awesome reviews, and implore you for more! I do apologize for the delay but a Writer's Block is as a Writer's Block does, or whatever... Basically, some more critique and comments would be great and do stay tuned for future updates.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: Master and Slave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inheritance. Everything belongs to its rightful owners – Christopher Paolini, Random House, and anyone else it may concern.

**Disclaimer II:** There is graphic smut/lemons in this chapter comprising of slash and normal sex. There's some bad language as well as slavery. So if you don't like those things, then stop reading now but please don't flame as they don't help me or this story.

To those of you who do like this story, thanks a bunch for sticking with it despite the slow updates and do stay tuned since I have more ideas to write. However, I run into nasty annoying Writer's Blocks every now and then especially because I am playing a few computer games now so I don't go on this website too often.

Anyhow, I do appreciate your patience and apologize for the shortness of this chapter but the next ones should be longer and I might also do a rewrite of the chapter where Saphira and Thorn mate in case anyone wants to read an extended version of that part. Well, that about wraps it up for now. Basically, read and review and hopefully enjoy this smut/lemon and do know that there's more on the way.

Many thanks in advance!

The Winter Wizard

**Chapter 15:** Master and Slave

It was a week later since Eragon had licked Islanzadí's pussy and the Elf Queen had made damn good use of that time, or most of it since a good deal was spent travelling to the Spine. In sore need of a holiday, Islanzadí had left Lord Dáthedr in charge of the elves.

After all, it was nearing winter and they had won a major victory against the Empire. Thus, it was acceptable for the queen to take a short break. She was about to go alone at first, with Eragon, but they were intercepted by Blödhgarm who had somehow found them even though he was supposed to be with the Varden.

The wolf-like elf had informed them that due to the change of leadership, he had grown bored in the rebel camp and had searched for his true master: Eragon. Eragon had been surprised since he thought the wolf-elf obeyed no master.

The enigmatic elf then answered by disrobing and kneeling before him. He bowed his head and told Eragon that he was now worthy of becoming his Master, and he would have no other.

Eragon was a little uncertain what to do until Blödhgarm turned around so that his wolfish arse faced Eragon's cock. They were in Islanzadí's tent at the time so Islanzadí quickly cast the entering-prevention wards and silencing spells.

She then grasped Eragon's cock and knelt down, stroking it gently in her hands. Eragon groaned and was unable to stop himself from growing hard. However, before he got too stiff, Islanzadí slid Eragon's cock into Blödhgarm's puckered arse-hole.

Eragon's rigid dick went in eagerly and he soon got whipped up into a steady rhythm as he thrust back and forth, fucking Blödhgarm in the arse. Blödhgarm began swearing like a loose sailor making Eragon blush, as he demanded his Master to fuck his arse harder and faster and to take his slave. While all of this was going on, Islanzadí knelt before Blödhgarm and spread her legs wide, hiking up her dress.

Knowing what his queen wanted, Blödhgarm complied eagerly and bent his head forward. He then proceeded to lick the elf queen's aching pussy while stroking himself feverishly.

But as much as he wanted too, he would not cum until his master commanded him too. Due to his elvish strength and wolf-side, he could last much longer than a human. He could also release more seed and get hard quicker than a human or even an elf could.

Eragon came first, filling his new slave with his seed and cried out in pleasure. He wobbled slightly on shaky legs and smirked as Islanzadí came with a shriek of ecstasy, coating his new slave with her pussy juice.

Blödhgarm, meanwhile, was sweating and panting and aching for release. When Eragon pulled back from his slave, he glanced down between the elf's legs and was surprised to see him still rock hard.

He asked Blödhgarm why he lasted still and the elf told him humbly and submissively why. Eragon then commanded Blödhgarm to empty his seed into Islanzadí's pussy.

The elf queen was shocked but too weary from cumming as strongly as she had. So she relented easily and Eragon fondled Islanzadí's nipple, pinching it roughly while Blödhgarm pounded savagely into his queen's cunt.

"When may I cum, master?" Blödhgarm croaked.

"Wait," Eragon ordered.

Eragon was momentarily startled when Blödhgarm actually froze as he carried out his master's order specifically. Islanzadí, meanwhile, looked like she was being tortured and in a way she was since she now desperately needed release. Finally, Eragon caved and decided to grant them some mercy.

"You may cum now after a few more brutal strokes," Eragon sighed and emphasized his control by slapping Blödhgarm on the arse-cheek.

He kept spanking him until his cheek's were sore and red. Blödhgarm was sweating profusely now and looked like he was hurting somewhat, but Eragon could not resist as he felt immense power from his new slave and actually _enjoyed _it. The feeling of power was almost as intoxicating as having an orgasm and Eragon now knew why Galbatorix enslaved the Empire and the dragons.

But Eragon was brought back to the present when Islanzadí could not stand it any longer and actually let out a strangled scream. Eragon snapped out of his daze and ordered Blödhgarm to release himself.

The elf queen's face was white with a mixture of strain, pain and pleasure as Eragon's slave finally relaxed his muscle, emptying his seed into his queen's pussy. Blödhgarm groaned in relief and stumbled backwards, pulling out his limp pussy from his queen.

He then remained on his knees glancing at Eragon questioningly. Eragon thought for a moment and then decided that they had better sleep the night here since they were all tired and would continue in the morning.

"Thank you, master," Blödhgarm whispered gratefully and Eragon rewarded him with a kiss.

Blödhgarm then collapsed wearily onto the carpet floor of the tent where he dozed off promptly. Islanzadí was lying on her side, her chin propped up on her elbow. She was gazing at Eragon thoughtfully and the young Dragon Rider turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, well, Eragon," Islanzadí murmured. "You really have grown."

Eragon gave her a crooked grin.

"I try," He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You would never have taken a sex slave when you first came to us," Islanzadí remarked.

Eragon nodded, realizing what she said was the truth.

"But enough talk," He said. "We must now sleep for we have a great journey ahead of us."

"Agreed," Islanzadí had replied.

Eragon smiled warmly at her and kissed her passionately, fondling her breast and squeezing her arse playfully. Islanzadí moaned into his mouth and clung tightly to him. Eragon felt his cock twitch and pulled back reluctantly. He wasn't ready for another fuck just yet. He needed some rest first.

"A little later perhaps," He said.

Islanzadí pouted cutely and glanced wistfully at his penis.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I could order you to being the queen of the elves, you know."

"Actually," Eragon smirked. "I am the Lead Dragon Rider being so ordained by Oromis-Elda and thus I am above your rank. If anything, I could order _you_ to fuck _me._ You took a big risk by capturing me when you found out what I did to your daughter and believe me when I say that I still do. Arya and I are soul mates. We are in love with each other and no number of extra fuck buddies will change that. So get used to it."

Normally, Islanzadí would be affronted by his attitude but now she was pleasantly surprised to find that she enjoyed his new strong self. He was much more attractive and intriguing then when he was a little human weakling and she could not imagine how he was the same farm-boy that had first visited the forest of the fair folk. But now she was exhausted so she rolled over, scooting closer to Eragon who had lain on his back.

Eragon squeezed her hand affectionately and closed his eyes falling into a deep, deep sleep.

**To Be Continued! **

**A/N:** Don't forget to become a writer's best friend and comment! *grins*


	16. Epilogue: Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I'm hardly rich and famous so this novel series does NOT belong to me. If I did... *breathes wistful sigh*

**Author's Note:** As much as I hate to end this wild ride, I have been motivated to do so by not being able to write any more chapters and the recent TOS-enforcement although they did not have anything to do with this story in person. In regards to this chapter/epilogue, I want to inform you that the ending is different from the real book 4 mainly since I never read it due to lack of interest in the first few chapters of the book and how it was so similar to all the other book 4 fan-fictions already on the Internet. But enough of my rambling and let the last chapter/epilogue of this story begin!

**Epilogue:** Sanctuary

Eragon stood on the large balcony over-looking the courtyard of The Sanctuary. The building he was located in was so named because it housed the last clutch of dragon eggs, most of which had hatched already.

It was located on a large island a fortnight by ship away from Alagaësia making it neutral ground by the elves, dwarves, humans, and Urgals alike. Now that the war was over and Galbatorix was defeated it was the perfect place to raise the Dragon Riders in peace.

That's right. Galbatorix, also known as the Mad King, was gone – slain by his own insanity. After several blissful weeks of sexual freedom with his friends and their dragons, Galbatorix was onto them but came on his own and enraged.

He was furious that Murtagh had left him and thought that his half-brother was merely a coward who ran away after fighting Eragon. But he never expected the crowd that awaited him.

Arya, Nasuada, Angela, Elva, Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh, Roran, and Katrina were there and they were furious that Eragon had went missing. So when Galbatorix showed up and started lashing out at Murtagh he was assaulted by the group of friends now more than eager to save their lover's life and defeat the evil king.

But Galbatorix was strong and they were unable to defeat him. All they could do was contain him and stop him from defeating them; it was a losing battle, one they almost lost.

It was this scene that Eragon, Islanzadí and Blödhgarm arrived on much to their shock and awe at Galbatorix's arrival and the strength of the friends to hold him off. Using their advantage of surprise, Eragon thrashed Galbatorix combined with the aid of the elf queen and Eragon's new slave who used his shape-shifting abilities to their advantage.

Galbatorix, already weakened, could not stand the onslaught that followed. But he was a proud man and didn't want to lose to the rebels whom he considered traitors.

Being the coward that he was, Galbatorix prepared to stab himself to death by slicing his own throat but not before taunting Eragon by mocking him about not being able to find where the last clutch of dragon eggs were.

Galbatorix ended his own life then while Eragon and his friends were stumped by the mad king's statement and could not react in time to stop the tyrant who cut his own throat and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Fortunately for them, Shruikan (who had flown Galbatorix there) was there and turned out to be also a slave previously under Galbatorix's control. But now that he was free, he told Eragon everything including how to destroy the Empire's army now that the tyrant was out of the way and where to find the eggs.

Apparently they were buried in a secret vault in the centre of a labyrinth deep beneath the towers of Hellgrind. But with Shruikan's knowledge, they were able to recover the eggs and easily defeat the Empire's army. When they heard that their king was dead most of the Empire was happy since Galbatorix was a tyrant and two thirds of the Empire swore alliegence to Nasuada who reluctantly retook her position as leader of the Varden for the war effort.

The rest of the Empire was easily crushed especially with Shruikan on their side, who bonded with Nasuada of his own free will, not to mention the aid of Thorn and Murtagh. Needless to say, the war was won much faster than anyone anticipated and it was over all too soon. Eragon and his friends were hailed as heroes and treated like celebrities.

They were famous and popular and worshiped like gods amongst those loyal to the Varden. But all they wanted was the quiet life they had in the Spine where they could love each other and live as they pleased without the prejudices and misconceptions of the world marring their care for each other.

So it was that they agreed to disband the Varden and hand the New Empire, as it was now known, over to control of King Orrin who wanted the throne and had the Council of Elders' full support. Nasuada believed he was a puppet king but they didn't really care since now they all wanted to be with each other and the dark-skinned beauty wanted to be with her new dragon and get used to immortality.

With those thoughts in mind, Eragon and his friends use their allies' help to build the Sanctuary and there they raised the dragons in peace and prosperity.

Just then, a soft kiss planted on the back of his neck interrupted Eragon's train of thought making him jump, startled, with a yelp of surprise. Blushing sheepishly, he swirled around only to see his wife, Arya, dressed in a sheer silk nightgown that hung open loosely from the waist up.

His jaw slackened slightly at her unearthly beauty and the warm smile that was on her face. The scent of crushed-pine needles almost overwhelmed him and he was damn thankful to be leaning onto the railing of the balcony or else he would have staggered at her beauty.

"Evening, love," Arya said softly, sidling up next to him.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, she leaned her head on his shoulder and stared out to the horizon. Unable to restrain a goofy grin on his face despite how many times this happened since the twenty years they were married, Eragon returned the gesture but with both arms.

Arya moaned softly and Eragon couldn't resist a stirring in his loins at how erotic the noise sounded like. It made him horny as ever despite all the hot sex they had and not just with Arya!

For despite being married, Eragon and Arya openly engaged in sexual relations with the rest of their friends including Islanzadí who had stepped down from the throne when a baby dragon from the retrieved clutch bonded with her.

One of the elf lords, Dáthedr, accepted the crown and ruled the elves wisely and justly. Islanzadí now lived with them and shared a room with Blödhgarm although they all frequently slept together. Sometimes, even Arya slept with her mother and, of course, the dragons insisted on taking part in these orgies.

In addition, Nasuada and Murtagh were married and it amused Eragon to know end to watch them as a couple. Like the others of their close-knit group, they all shared the love they had for each other including Elva, who also became a dragon rider, and Roran and Katrina who also got bonded to dragons.

Surprisingly enough, Angela refused to be bonded to a dragon since she claimed it would interrupt her research on toads and frogs, amongst other things. Even so, she lived at the Sanctuary with them since she said, upon being asked, that even their miniature kingdom needed a "Court Witch" and so it was.

Eragon couldn't help but smile at the fun times they had together and how the dragon riders were growing once again. Alagaësia might not be ready for them but here, in their hidden paradise, they would wait since dragon riders were immortal and Angela said something about being immortal since birth as well although she would not give away any more to her heritage.

Not that Eragon pushed very much since most of those times ended in an orgasm and sometimes, Arya and the others joined in whipping away all of his doubts and questions. It was hot and heavy and Eragon couldn't have been more thankful for when it all started way back when Saphira, his precious dragon, came in heat.

That problem was also solved since she was now mated for life to Thorn although she did mate with other dragons and even Eragon and their friends. In fact, Saphira was pregnant right now with a clutch of her own and Eragon was lost in anxiety since the delivery was determined to be three days away from now.

As if on cue, he felt a tug on his robe and glanced down at Arya who was looking up at him with a smirk.

"Thinking about your dragon again?" Arya chuckled. "Or should I say, worrying?"

Eragon blushed and scowled at her. Unable to come up with a good enough retort, he stuck out his tongue playfully at her glanced back down at the courtyard where Saphira was fending off the other female dragons all of which were giving her pointers, advice, and suggestions for the delivery, much to her annoyance of course! 

"How about I help you relax?" Arya cooed in his ear, suckling on his earlobe. "After all, it won't do Saphira any good when delivery time rolls around to have her Dragon Rider in a fix."

Eragon grinned down at Arya and kissed her on her forehead.

"I can't say no to that," He quipped.

Arya slapped him playfully on the arm but then kissed him making all his anxiety vanish. Soon he was lost in the throes of passion as he and Arya made love intensely like first time lovers. When they awoke the next morning, Eragon was not surprised and beyond happy to discover that he had one of the greatest gifts of all: He was a father to twins! Arya had found out the next morning by the signs all women knew and used magic to confirm the truth.

And so it was that time sped by and the world prospered once again. Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and their friends lived and loved and the world was a happy place. And it all came about from a dragon in heat!

**THE END**

**A/N:** *sobs* It's over, over! I hadn't thought to continue this for quite some time mainly due to real life, writer's blocks, procrastination, and of course, the TOS-enforcements and the Internet censorship program. But I finally caved and decided to write a hopefully safe chapter in regards to MA content. So here it is and I'm pretty happy with it.

I wanted to write more lemons and smut but ideas failed me and so I opted with an Epilogue set twenty years later or so after the war. Hope you all don't mind and I'm glad to see you all stuck with this story months after I abandoned it. Thank you for all your positive reviews and I hope you enjoy the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And so I bid you fair well at least until I update my other works or post something new on fan-fiction.

Ta-ta for now!


End file.
